


Under the Maple Tree

by KittyBandit



Series: The Fox and the Priest; A Youkai AU [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Kitsune!Lavi, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shinto Priest!Allen, Shinto Priestess!Lenalee, handjobs, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen has been charged with the upkeep of a temple deep in the woods. His days are spent cleaning, praying, tending to the gardens, and fending off the amorous advances of the local kitsune.





	1. The Fox and the Priest

**Author's Note:**

> This project had been on the back burner for over a year, but here we are!! I'm so excited to share this with you all! Some more Laven to soothe your souls. 
> 
> Just so you know, there is Yulmalee in this fic, but it's a side pairing with not much screen time.

Someone was watching him.

Allen paused, the rhythmic scraping of his broom against the stone stairs ceasing as he perked up and strained his ears. He heard something—the faintest rustling of leaves, too close to be from the wind in the canopy of green above. However, even as he stood there quietly listening, he couldn’t hear anything besides the twittering of birds and the constant babbling of the brook down past the east end of the temple. He stared out into the woods surrounding the small sanctuary. He tried to shake it off, but that prickle of unease between his shoulders refused to abate.

Hands tightening on the wooden broom handle, Allen went back to sweeping. Seconds passed, and this time, he smelled it—rain, peach blossoms, and hearty, damp earth. It smelled like spring, even in the middle of summer. He smiled, shoulders relaxing as he stood there at the top of the stairs.

“It’s rude to spy on people,” he called out, his voice echoing through the trees.

Laughter and a familiar voice drew Allen’s attention. “But it’s so much _fun_.”

Sighing in a vain attempt to hide his amusement, Allen turned around. His silver eyes focused on the mischievous kitsune perched on the stone ledge near the stairs. Rusty orange ears perked up on top of his head, surrounded by a mop of messy red hair, and three fluffy tails tipped in white swished behind him. He wore a thin kimono, light green with brown trim. Without shoes, his naked toes gripped the edge of the stone fence like talons.

Allen didn’t move to greet him—instead keeping his distance and watching the kitsune with interest as he shifted his weight and leaned on the broom. “I wasn’t expecting you today. My friends are supposed to arrive soon.”

The kitsune grinned widely, a short fang poking out from his lips. “I know, I know. But I wanted to see you.” He hopped down from the fence, quick and graceful like a cat, padding over next to Allen until they were mere inches apart.

Allen tsked and shook his head as he continued sweeping, purposefully turning his back on him. “Impatient.”

“ _Allen_ ,” he whined, draping his arms over Allen’s shoulders and resting his chin on top of his head. “I haven’t seen you in days. _Pay attention to me_.”

Heaving another sigh, Allen tried to worm his way out of the kitsune’s grasp, but his grip was too tight. “I have chores,” he said, dropping his broom as he squirmed.

“Chores can wait,” he hummed in return, pressing his nose against Allen’s neck as he nuzzled behind his ear.

Allen sucked in a breath as the kitsune pulled back the edge of his robe, loosening the folds and earning himself more skin for the effort. “L-Lavi—” Allen couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as Lavi continued to tease his sensitive flesh.

“Play with me, _Priest_ ,” Lavi whispered into his ear, sharp fingernails curling into the fabric of Allen’s clothes as he continued to push. They’d played this game time and time before, seeing how far Allen would let him go before things came to a head. “You’re supposed to keep the spirits happy, aren’t you?”

Snickering to himself, Allen reached back and tweaked Lavi’s nose. The kitsune cried out in surprise, jumping back and holding his hands over his nose to protect it from another attack. “I don’t think my training entails what _you_ have in mind,” Allen said, picking up his dropped broom before Lavi could swoop in for another kiss.

Lavi sniffled, playing up his hurt feelings. “Allen, you’re so mean.”

Reaching out, Allen brushed a lock of red hair out of Lavi’s face, smiling sweetly as he smoothed his hand along his cheek. Allen sometimes forgot how soft Lavi’s hair and skin was for how little he took care of it. “You know I have responsibilities.”

Leaning into the touch, Lavi sighed in defeat. He said nothing in return, but his single, green eye continued to stare at Allen with unabashed want. “I don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to like it. You just have to deal with it.” Allen continued sweeping, working leaves, twigs, and dirt off of the stone walkway. “And you could always help me, if you’re so impatient.”

Lavi’s dour mood shifted instantly, and he smirked back at Allen. “That’s not my job, Priest.” He glanced off to the side and took a step back. “Besides, it seems I’ve run out of time. See ya’.”

Before Allen could even look up from his task, Lavi had vanished as silently and mysteriously as he’d arrived. He shook his head, not surprised in the least. He’d been dealing with the amorous spirit for years now, and it wasn’t the first time he’d pulled a disappearing act on him. He wondered for a moment why Lavi had left so quickly, but when the sound of bickering and the familiar squeak of cart wheels caught his attention, he knew exactly what made the kitsune leave—

His friends had arrived.

Setting his broom against the wall near the stairs, he headed down, his wooden sandals clopping against the stone as he passed under the torii to meet with them. As he reached the clearing at the bottom of the steps, he saw all three of his companions and their tiny pony pulling a small cart of supplies behind it.

“I didn’t expect you all so soon,” Allen said, scratching the pony between its ears before his friends were on him like burrs.

Lenalee and Alma jumped him at once, hugging him from both sides and squeezing him tightly. They both seemed to forget their own strength, as he lost his breath for a moment before they let go. Alma scrubbed a hand through Allen’s pale, white hair and Lenalee clasped their hands together.

“So soon?” she asked, shaking her head. Her long hair hung around her shoulders like black silk, pink lips quirked in a confused frown. “It’s almost been a month since we’ve seen you last. You haven’t been in town for ages. Kanda thought you might’ve died.”

“Do you put that much faith in me, _Ba_ kanda?” Allen asked, smirking at the nickname and how it made the long-haired man bristle.

Kanda shot him a glare that could’ve frozen the sun as he grabbed one of the bags of rice in the back of the cart. “Do _not_ call me that.” He walked around them and trudged up the stairs, sacks of food in hand as he headed for Allen’s living quarters.

Alma brushed back the short, purple hair from his face, watching Kanda worriedly. “Yuu, take it easy! Your leg hasn’t fully healed yet!”

“Shut up!” came the faint call, as Kanda had already climbed halfway up to the temple by then.

Blinking in surprise, Allen turned back to Lenalee. “Kanda’s hurt?”

She waved off his worries, walking to the cart and grabbing a few items as well. “Bandits were attacking travelers a week ago on the road between our village and the next. Kanda drove them off before they could cause any more trouble, but one of them clipped his leg.” She handed a few items to Allen—a bag of flour and a jar of miso. “We told him to stay behind and let us bring the supplies today, but he insisted on accompanying us.”

Alma chuckled, snatching another large sack from the back. “I’m pretty sure he was just worried the bandits would come back, but we didn’t see a soul on the road.”

“Sounds like him,” Allen replied, adjusting his grip on the supplies in his arms. “Why don’t you all come inside and I’ll fix you something to eat. You must be starving after the trip.”

“Ooh, yes! I’m in,” Alma said, grinning widely as he headed for the steps. “I hope you have some of that fish like you did last time.”

“I caught three just yesterday,” Allen assured him as he followed after.

Lenalee walked next to Allen as they headed up the stone steps. “You know, we _just_ brought you these supplies, and you’re using them to feed us. They’re supposed to be for you.”

“What’s the point of eating if I can’t enjoy the food with some good company?” When they reached the top, Allen already saw Kanda making his way back down with a bucket of water and some feed for the pony. Alma continued to nag him about his injury as they passed each other on the stairs, but the stubborn swordsman ignored him.

Lenalee sighed at Kanda and Alma’s light bickering, not bothering to break them up this time. “You have a point.”

“I hope you brought more tea, because I’m almost out,” Allen added, leading Lenalee into his room. The small space was enough for him to sleep and cook, a small, thin mattress pushed in the far back corner of the room and shelves overflowing with supplies. Only a few personal effects dotted the space—clothes neatly folded into a simple dresser, a handful of books on the shelf next to the bed. He’d never had much of a need for personal items living on his own at the temple.

Allen grabbed a tea kettle, setting it up to boil over the hearth. He had a container of rice from that morning’s breakfast and set out to make rice balls with pickled daikon and dried, salted trout. “Besides roaming bands of brigands, what have I missed?” he asked, looking over to Lenalee.

She sat down at the table with Allen, working open the jar of daikon. “Not too much. My brother is running things as smoothly as ever. We had a few disagreements with one of the neighboring villages, but he managed to talk it out with them.”

Finally giving up on Kanda and catching up with them, Alma snatched the jar of dried trout off the shelf. He grabbed a large piece for himself before setting the jar on the table. He’d caught the tail-end of their conversation and joined them with ease. “The rice crop is doing great, too. We should have more than enough to make it through winter at this rate.”

Allen pressed the rice between his hands, the grains sticking to his skin as he dug his thumb in the back of the crudely shaped triangle and inserted some of the chopped daikon. “Is that why you brought me so much?”

“You went through it faster last time, remember?” Lenalee interrupted, joining him in shaping the onigiri. “It’s like you’re feeding two people instead of one.”

The comment gave Allen pause, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself distracted. “Mm, I must be hungrier than usual,” he said, keeping his eyes on the rice in his hands.

“You do have a mighty appetite, Allen,” Alma commented. He reached for another piece of dried fish, only to have his hand slapped by Lenalee. “Hey!”

“Wait until we’re finished,” she scolded him. “Kanda’s not even back yet.”

With a groan, Alma stood up. “I’ll go see if he needs help. He’s too stubborn to ask for it.”

Lenalee smiled as she watched Alma disappear out the door. The soft sounds of the wind and a few songbirds twittering in the trees wafted in through the windows. Allen left the paper doors open, letting in the cool breeze to ease the heat of the late afternoon air.

“Allen?” she asked, breaking their companionable silence.

“Hm?”

“Why haven’t you come to visit as often?” She looked at him, trying to meet his gaze, even as he avoided hers. “You used to see us once a week. Now we’re lucky if you come into the village once a month. If we didn’t bring you supplies, I don’t know what you’d do.”

Allen gave her a soft smile, placating as he made another rice ball. “I’m just busy taking care of the temple. You don’t want the spirits to grow angry with us, do you.”

She sighed. “You need some human contact.”

“I’m fine, Lena,” Allen assured her, finally meeting her gaze. “And I have plenty of food stores, thanks to you, as well as a prolific garden. I think I’ll be okay.”

Before she could argue further, Alma returned with Kanda in tow, and this time, Allen could see his friend’s limp. Alma tried to help him down on one of the pillows set around the short table, but Kanda smacked his hand away, gritting his teeth as he settled in.

“Where’s the food you promised me?” Kanda asked, resting his elbow on the table and glaring at Allen.

“Such manners,” Allen replied, a sickly sweet smile plastered over his face. “Do you kiss _them_ with such a rude mouth?” He motioned over to Lenalee and Alma, both barely holding back their grins.

“Shut up,” Kanda growled out, averting his eyes and glaring out the window instead.

Alma laughed and sat next to Kanda, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Aw, Yuu, don’t be such a grump.”

Kanda looked like he wanted to shake Alma off and retreat back outside, but he stuck around. Allen figured he was too hungry to run off in a vain attempt to avoid their teasing.

Once the meal was ready, they ate and talked for a couple hours, catching up on what they’d missed while out of contact. Allen realized how much he missed his friends in the month he’d lost contact with them, and vowed to not let it happen again. He’d had no reason to keep away from the village, even if he had been… distracted.

They had to leave eventually—the sun was sinking lower in the sky and no one wanted to travel after dark. Allen walked them back to the front of the temple. Their pony looked well rested and fed. The lucky thing would have an easier go of the trip on its way back, only carrying an empty wagon when they returned.

Lenalee turned back to Allen, taking his hands in hers. “Promise me you’ll come visit soon. Staying alone all the way out here isn’t good for you. ”

Allen couldn’t help but grin as he replied, “The forest keeps me company.”

He didn’t miss the exasperation in Lenalee’s voice. “ _Allen_ …”

Sighing, Allen gave her a tired smile. He had heard her request that same thing at least five times since she’d arrived at the temple. “I promise. No more than two weeks, and I’ll be over to visit.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” she said, kissing his cheek before joining Alma and Kanda as they led the pony back to the main road. Alma turned to wave as they disappeared amongst the trees.

With no more distractions, Allen headed back up the stairs and to his private room. Sweeping duties forgotten, he started cleaning the dishes they had used for their late lunch. Just as he filled his scrubbing bucket with fresh water, a voice behind him intruded on the peaceful silence he’d been enjoying once more.

“The forest keeps you company, eh?” Lavi whispered into Allen’s ear, his hands resting against the priest’s shoulders.

Allen couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. He chuckled as he gathered the dirty dishes. “Would you rather I tell them the truth?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at Lavi.

Lavi hung close to Allen, watching each of his movements with unabashed interest. “That you let a sneaky kitsune ravish you every night? Would they believe you?”

“They might think the solitude had gotten to me.” Allen shook his head and took a step towards the door, ready to wash the dishes, but Lavi caught his elbow. When turned to chastise him, he felt lips on his neck, and sharp fangs scraping along his skin. He almost lost grip of the bucket before he set it down to try and rein in Lavi’s advances. By the time his hands were free, Lavi already had his kimono pulled open.

“Is it time to take that break with me now?” he asked, kissing up to Allen’s ear and sucking on the lobe.

Allen shivered, his hands tightening in the folds of Lavi’s kimono. “I really need to clea—”

“Allen,” Lavi said, the frustration in his voice as he continued to run his hands along Allen’s lithe form. “I’ve waited so long already.”

“Poor little fox,” Allen teased back, even though he could already feel himself bending to Lavi’s whim. “Don’t you have anything else to keep you busy while you wait?”

Nuzzling against Allen’s shoulder, Lavi hummed quietly. “Nothing can distract me from you.”

Allen slid his hand up into Lavi’s hair, petting the silken strands. “Such flattering words, but I really do need to clean.”

Groaning, Lavi pulled Allen closer. “If you play with me now, I promise I’ll do your work later.”

“We both know you won’t.”

“I _promise_.”

Allen sighed, feeling his last thread of resistance snap at Lavi’s insistence. Without saying a word, he eased Lavi’s face away from his neck, then met their lips together in a soft, deep kiss.

Lavi purred, melting against Allen in an instance, his hands settling on Allen’s hips. The change in his body language was immediate, and Allen had grown accustomed to the feisty spirit’s mood swings. One minute Lavi would be pushy, demanding, and rough; and in the next he switched to pliant, soft, and eager to please.

Slowly shuffling backwards, Allen pulled Lavi with him to the futon in the corner of the room, their lips never parting. He eased them down on the mattress, laying back on the neatly folded sheets. He knew if Lavi had his way, the bed would be in shambles before long. As he stretched out under him, Lavi sat up and straddled his hips. A hungry grin spread over his face, his canines poking out from supple lips.

“You’re a terrible priest, making me wait so long,” Lavi said, working at belt around Allen’s waist. As it came loose, so too did his hakama and kimono, the folds of his work clothes coming undone with ease.

“Lavi,” Allen began, barely holding back a laugh. “We were together not two days ago.”

“Like I said—too long.” Lavi grabbed the loosened folds of Allen’s kimono, pulling the fabric away from his torso. As he freed Allen’s left arm, Lavi ran his fingers over the mottled red and purple marks. The marks crawled up along Allen’s left arm, to his shoulder and onto the left side of his face, splotchy and dark. They were birthmarks, and when Allen had been born, the midwife had called them ‘ _the mark of the gods_.’ It had led him down the path of priesthood, and was the reason he was now in charge of the remote temple. Allen had never thought much of them, but Lavi had been enamored with them since they’d met.

Lavi’s fingers ran over his arm, tracing each mark with his long, sharp fingernails. “Mm, pretty.”

Allen turned his head, staring out the window as Lavi lovingly touched him. He flushed lightly, and tried to hide it. “It’s not.”

“It is,” Lavi insisted, his voice sweet and calm as his fingers reached Allen’s neck. “But not as pretty as your eyes.”

Daring to look back, Allen caught Lavi’s gaze, his single green eye trained on Allen as if he were the fox’s prey. Maybe he was—in a way. He swallowed, his throat dry and tight. “For someone who could barely keep his hands off me not two minutes ago, you’re moving things awfully slow.”

“I’m savoring the moment.” With that, Lavi leaned down and licked a long stripe up Allen’s stomach, stopping at one of nipples to suck and tease at the perked flesh.

Allen sucked in a sharp breath, his guts twisting in pleasure as Lavi rolled his tongue over and over. He reached up, carding his fingers through Lavi’s hair and tracing along the edge of his furry, pointed ears. As he touched the tip of one, Lavi groaned, too invested in his ministrations to stop what he was doing, but Allen felt the effects of his teasing. A shudder ran through Lavi’s limbs, and when he shifted his weight, a distinct hardness pressed into his thigh.

Lavi’s lips roamed up to Allen’s neck, lavishing him with wet, open-mouthed kisses as his tails swished anxiously behind him. When he was close enough, Allen trailed his hands up the front of Lavi’s kimono, pulling open the lapel to touch smooth, tan skin. Lavi whined appreciatively, rocking his hips against Allen.

“You smell good,” Lavi mumbled, his hand gliding down Allen’s torso to pull at his hakama, still loose around his waist and legs. “I wanna eat you up.”

Chuckling, Allen tilted his head to the side, giving Lavi more room to bite and suck at his neck. “I’m all yours,” he whispered, voice hoarse and wavering. He wanted to be embarrassed at how easily affected he was by Lavi’s touch and words, but it all felt too good to care in the moment. Their bodies molded together like pieces of the same puzzle, different but perfectly aligned in all the right places.

At Allen’s consent, Lavi nipped the tender flesh of his ear, humming with delight. He crawled down Allen’s body, hands grabbing at the loose folds of his hakama and ripping it off his body with a flourish, leaving Allen naked against the clean linens.

Allen reached up for the front of Lavi’s kimono, pulling it open as the haphazardly tied obi came loose. “I refuse to be the only one without clothes,” he said, a soft smirk curling up on his lips.

Lavi laughed and helped to strip off his clothing until he was as exposed as Allen, the layers of kimono shedding down to his tan, freckled skin. “Now who’s impatient?” he asked, tossing his well-worn kimono to the floor. He leaned in close to Allen’s face, their noses touching as he hovered just above him. “Lie back, priest, and let me take care of you.”

“Mm,” Allen mumbled, resting against the bedding as Lavi followed after him, their lips brushing against each other. “Please do.”

Stealing another kiss, Lavi pressed himself against Allen. His lanky form settled between Allen’s legs, flesh hot and supple. The heat always surprised Allen—Lavi ran hotter than a human would, almost feverish to the touch. It had been a blessing during the winter months, but as summer temperatures rose, Allen had to deal with the additional heat.

Though, it was worth every second.

They’d only been teasing each other for a few minutes, but Allen felt Lavi’s hardness pressed up against his stomach, erect and burning as his tongue invaded Allen’s mouth. He sighed through his nose, his own arousal slowly growing to match Lavi’s as he gently arched up into him. It seemed Lavi wanted to take his time, and Allen’s heart sang at the thought. He knew he’d chided him earlier, that he needed to do his work before indulging in more carnal pleasures, but reluctantly giving into Lavi’s childish demands was half the fun. The kitsune was adorable when he pouted.

A moan crawled up Allen’s throat, and he turned his head to gasp for air, breaking their kiss. Lavi didn’t falter, though, and continued to kiss over his jawline, working down to his neck. Allen felt the occasional nip, Lavi’s pointed canines catching on his skin and leaving him gasping for more. One of Lavi’s hands slid down the expanse of Allen’s flat stomach until his fingers found purchase around his stiff member. With a gentle touch, he curled his hand around his cock and stroked him ever-so-slowly.

Allen slid his hands up along Lavi’s shoulders to the back of his neck, twisting his fingers in the thick locks at the base. He clenched them tight, rocking his hips up as he sought after more friction. “Lavi…” he whined softly, eyes closed against the feeling of calloused fingers and sharp nails easing up and down his shaft.

The kitsune stiffened above him, muscles tense as he pressed his nose into the crook of Allen’s neck. “Allen, don’t excite me too much. You don’t want to spoil the fun, do you?”

“I can’t help it,” Allen mumbled, jaw going slack as Lavi continued to work his hand over him. “Feels so good.” His head rolled back against the pillow, breath hitching in his throat.

Lavi growled, biting at Allen’s neck harder than he had before, leaving the priest to gasp at the suddenness of it. Without a word, he pulled back, his hand still pumping Allen’s cock as he moved down his body. Just before Allen could ask what he was up to, Lavi’s mouth engulfed the head of his dick, encasing him in the delicious wet heat.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Allen groaned, stuffing the heel of his hand into his mouth to stifle the litany of curses he wanted to spew in that moment. Lavi’s hot tongue slid over him, up and down with quick, excited strokes. As his shaft grew slick with precum and spit, Lavi moved his wet lips over the entire length, taking him in with ease and burying his nose in the wiry, coarse hair at the base.

Allen keened, one hand digging into the sheets just next to him as he tried to not writhe too much or thrust up into Lavi’s willing mouth. His hips inched up each time Lavi bobbed his head, chasing after that perfect warmth. He couldn’t remember all the times Lavi had sucked his sensitive flesh just like this, and no matter how often it occurred, he never grew bored with it.

His stomach twisted in knots, tight and pleasant, as heat flooded his veins, igniting his blood like a match to dry tinder. No one had ever set Allen on fire as Lavi had—the mischievous kitsune burrowing into his heart like the fox he was.

“L-Lavi,” he stuttered out, gasping when he felt Lavi’s sharp nails digging into his hips. “I-I’m—”

Lavi hummed, as if he knew just what Allen had been trying to say. He smoothed a hand over his hip, curling around to cup his ass as he bobbed his head faster.

Allen choked on a gasp, the clenched delight in his guts twisting up into a euphoric symphony. _Too fast_ , he thought, cracking his eyelids open to watch Lavi’s mouth slide over his length again and again. His lips trembled at the sight, and even though he’d averted his gaze once more, the image had burned into his retinas. His hips canted up against Lavi’s hold, the pleasure in his guts snapping taut. He came into Lavi’s mouth, moaning his lover’s name into the humid air of his room.

As always, Lavi swallowed down his bitter, white essence, lapping up the excess that had spilled past his lips hungrily. When he’d finished, he sat up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning devilishly down at Allen. “I didn’t think you’d cum so quick.” He licked at his fingers, catching a few more stains on the calloused pads.

Allen could only lay back on the bed and pant as he watched Lavi suck down every last drop of his cum. When he finally caught his breath, he weakly shook his head. “Only because you can’t take your time. You’re overzealous.”

“Am I?” Lavi asked, red eyebrow quirking over his emerald eye. “Seems to me you enjoyed it well enough.”

“I never said I didn’t like it.”

“Then no complaining, my little priest—or I’ll leave centipedes in your bed.” Lavi playfully slapped his thigh, barely enough for the sound to be heard above the chorus of birds in the trees just outside the temple walls. He reached up to the shelf behind the bed, moving a few books and items out of the way until he found what he was looking for—a small jar of salve. As he popped the cork lid off, the gentle smell of herbs filled the air between them.

Lavi grinned, his gaze raking over Allen’s spent body. “Shall I do the honors?”

“Just be careful with your nails,” Allen reminded him, spreading his legs and bending them at the knee.

Dipping two fingers into the salve and coating them heavily, Lavi leaned in and hooked one of Allen’s legs over his shoulder. Without preamble, his slick fingers smoothed over Allen’s backside, rubbing his entrance and smearing the salve around. The substance was cool at first, leaving Allen to gasp. But as Lavi continued to work, teasing his entrance and gently prodding him with his fingers, he warmed to the touch and sighed contently.

The first finger entered without issue, lubricated enough for Lavi to slide in up to his knuckle. Allen barely felt the stretch, used to their more intimate activities by then. Lavi worked his finger in and out, slowly stretching and easing him open all while watching the play of emotions on Allen’s face. After a short moment, he added the second finger.

A soft groan passed between Allen’s lips, and he turned his head to the side in a futile attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. From the corner of his eye, he caught Lavi grin before he adjusted the angle of his fingers and pressed down.

A shock of pleasure shot through Allen’s body, radiating through his hips and up into his cock. He felt his spent member twitch, balls tightening up with need so quickly after his earlier completion. He gave Lavi a frustrated glare, but by the way the kitsune was grinning back at him, he must’ve looked as fierce as a little kitten.

“Feel good?” Lavi asked as he rubbed his fingers over that same spot again—the tingle of need less demanding this time around, but still as infuriatingly enticing as before.

Letting out a shuddered breath, Allen turned his gaze back to Lavi. “I think you know the answer to that.”

“Well, just to be certain, let’s test it out again, hm?” Lavi pressed in his fingers, rubbing more forcefully against Allen’s prostate. It ached just a hair past pain into pleasure, the delightful stimulation leaving Allen shivering with want.

“ _Gods_ , just get on with it,” Allen groaned, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, like a caged bird desperate for freedom. He was half-hard again, and it took all the willpower he had to keep from writhing on the bed.

Lavi chuckled and withdrew his fingers. “So pushy.” Smearing another dollop of salve over his stiff cock, Lavi grabbed Allen’s hips and twisted him around until he was on his stomach—ass in the air and face pressed down against the blankets. Allen fisted his hands in the sheets as Lavi positioned just behind him, his stiff cock rubbing between Allen’s cheeks a few times before pressing the tip against his entrance. With his hands on Allen’s hips, Lavi slowly pushed into him, sighing in satisfaction as he slipped into that tight heat.

Allen bit at the blankets just under him to stifle the groan threatening to escape his throat. Lavi’s girth stretched him more than two fingers ever would, and he knew he’d goaded Lavi into fucking him sooner than he should have. Still, that didn’t keep the swell of desire and excitement from bubbling up in his stomach as he listened to the pleased noises emanating from his lover. He was already fully hard again.

One hand slid down the curve of Allen’s spine, sharp nails scratching over his pale skin. Lavi hadn’t moved since he’d fully sheathed himself in Allen’s backside, but Allen felt him tremble in anticipation. He was waiting for Allen’s approval, for him to be ready to proceed. His hand inched across Allen’s back until he cupped the back of his neck. Lavi curled his fingers around it, tight and possessive. A growl rumbled in Lavi’s throat, and a heavy heat dropped low in Allen’s stomach at the sound. Lavi wanted him—and he didn’t want to wait much longer.

“Lavi,” Allen whispered as he rocked his hips back against him. Even that tiny bit of friction yanked a moan from the kitsune’s lips.

Lavi needed nothing else to know Allen was ready. With one hand on his neck and the other on his hip, Lavi rocked into Allen, steady and slow as he worked up a rhythm. Allen’s back arched, fingers tightening in the sheets. He turned his head to the side, panting for breath as Lavi thrust his hips into him again and again. He brushed against that sweet spot inside with each pass, and lust swelled in Allen’s abdomen once more. He didn’t touch himself, too focused on the rock of Lavi’s hips and the low growls that rumbled in his throat. The possessive hand at the back of his neck tightened—and Lavi’s hips began to move faster.

Allen’s breath caught in his throat as desire buzzed through his limbs, muscles rigid and taut with need. Lavi pumped into him steadily, and with each pass, the sound of wet skin on skin filled the room. Allen’s heart thudded in his chest, blood pounding in his ears as Lavi’s nails dug into his skin. The pressure wasn’t enough to draw blood, but it left Allen moaning into the blankets. His stiff cock bounced against his stomach with each thrust, leaking precum and aching for attention. He unclenched one hand from the blankets and moved to stroke himself, but Lavi stole his attention away with rough thrust of his hips. Allen had to grip the bed to keep steady.

“Let _me_ ,” Lavi rasped out, his voice husky and strained from their activities. He removed the hand pinning Allen’s head to the bed and slid it around his hip, grasping at his dick and stroking him in time with his hips.

Allen closed his eyes as a long, drawn out moan spilled past his lips. “Lavi— _Lavi_ ,” he whined, trying to meet with his thrusts, but unable to work himself onto Lavi as roughly as he wanted. Lavi had all the control, all the power, and Allen groaned in frustration.

“Shh…” Lavi ran his thumb over the slit on Allen’s cock, teasing out more precum. Allen shivered and smothered his moan in the sheets. “You’re mine now, pretty priest. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Before Allen could protest, he felt Lavi ease him up to his knees. Allen’s back pressed flush against Lavi’s chest, the kitsune still pumping into him at a steady rate and his hand still working over Allen’s flushed red length. Lavi dipped his head down, kissing and nipping over Allen’s neck. His breath puffed hot over sweaty skin, and Allen would’ve fallen back to the bed had Lavi not had an arm around his chest.

“I won’t let this end until you cum for me again,” Lavi whispered into his ear, nipping at his neck.

Allen’s head lolled back against Lavi’s shoulder. He felt as if his bones had turned to jelly as he lay limp against Lavi’s sweaty chest. With a whine, he looked up at Lavi with half-lidded eyes, his lips parted as he fought to catch his breath. “You’re going to be the end of me,” he accused, reaching back to grab a handful of red hair with trembling fingers.

Lavi’s hips worked faster, and he matched the pace of his hand. A feral grin spread over his face as he fucked Allen harder. “You’ll love every second of it,” he growled back.

Unable to argue, Allen submitted to Lavi’s touches, moaning loudly as he arched his back into each thrust. Lavi kept on him, working harder and faster to bring them both closer to that perfect completion. He bit and sucked at Allen’s neck and shoulders, marking him up in red and purple bruises. The loving assault kept Allen on edge, so close to his second orgasm. It built up in his stomach slowly, like a simmering pot that he desperately wanted to boil over.

“Please. _Please_ ,” Allen begged, mind hazy from the constant onslaught of pleasure. He closed his eyes, chest heaving with uneven breaths as Lavi thrust into him. Lavi’s body behind him was a constant heat, scorching his skin. He bit his lip, hoping to keep himself from crying out again—his throat already tight and scratchy from the moans Lavi drew from it with each push of his hips. He filled Allen up well, better than anything or anyone else had, and the constant pressure drove him to near madness. He needed to cum, he needed it like water or air.

“ _Ah_ , Allen,” Lavi groaned, biting him hard on the back of his neck. It pinched tight, and Allen couldn’t tell if he’d drawn blood this time. “You feel so good, so _perfect_.”

Lavi’s ramblings continued, praise on his lips as he quickened his pace. It was a slow build, agonizing, and Allen felt the twist in his guts, the hum of his blood pumping faster and faster. Lavi smoothed his fingers over Allen’s shaft again, thumbing the tip and smearing precum over it—once, twice, three times—and then, Allen broke.

He came with a frantic thrust of his hips, spilling past Lavi’s fingers and shooting his essence across the rumpled linens. Lavi bit his shoulder again, teeth digging into his skin as he pumped into Allen a few more times before cumming as well. He moaned into Allen’s shoulder, clinging close to him until their bodies stopped shuddering. Lavi eased them back down on the soiled sheets, one arm still wrapped snug around Allen’s chest. They panted together, slick with sweat and cum as they crumpled against the mattress. When Lavi had the breath for it, he pressed sweet, gentle kisses on the marks he’d left over Allen’s pale, tender skin.

“You—You were a bit rough,” Allen breathed out, relaxing back against Lavi. His arms and legs were still trembling from the post-orgasm high and he didn’t trust himself to turn around to face his lover without risking toppling over.

“Sorry,” Lavi mumbled, pressing one last kiss to the back of his neck. “I got excited.”

“Mmm, I noticed.”

Lavi shifted behind him, sitting up to grab a thin blanket they had disturbed in their amorous activities. He laid it out over their sweat-slicked bodies before curling up against Allen’s back once more. Allen’s eyelids grew heavier as he sunk into Lavi’s warmth. He felt like limp soba noodles for how tired he was, unable to do more than lay against the stained sheets and slowly drift into slumber.

Lavi pressed another kiss to his temple before nuzzling against his bitten neck. “Get some rest,” he whispered.

Those words were the last thing he recalled before sleep overtook him, lulling him into blissful darkness as the faint sound of summer rain tapped against the roof.

 

Allen woke some hours later, his body sore and exhaustion heavy in his limbs. The warmth at his back had disappeared while he had slept, only the faint smell of peach blossoms clung to the blanket that curled around his naked shoulders. He winced as he sat up, brushing his mussed hair away from his face. “Lavi?”

As expected, there was no answer. Allen sighed, the blanket falling around his waist as he blinked his eyes slowly, taking a few moments to focus. He wasn’t sure how long he’d slept for, but the sun had already set.

Turning his gaze to the table, he noticed everything had been left as he remembered it—dirty dishes and all. His lips twitched into a frown. Of course Lavi had left and not helped with the chores, though he knew better than to expect him to. It hadn’t been the first time Lavi had coerced Allen into ditching chores for other activities, nor the first time he’d promised to help and ditched him without a word. As much as Allen wanted to be mad, he couldn’t hold it against him. The mischievous kitsune didn’t owe Allen his time for such menial tasks, and spirits could be fickle when it suited them. He’d learned that long ago.

He shifted on the bed, ready to get up and complete what chores he could in the dark, when something hard dug into his palm. Allen lifted his hand, and grinned when he saw what was. A small acorn sat in the sheets, just where Lavi had been not more than a few hours prior. He picked the acorn up between his finger and thumb, admiring the tiny little gift. Lavi had left it—he always left Allen a token if he disappeared without saying goodbye.

His mood no longer sour, he gently placed the acorn on the bookshelf near the head of his bed and stood up to grab his rumpled kimono from the floor, wondering when his lover would grace him with his presence once more.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee closed the paper door of their rooms, the heat of the day finally waning in the early evening hours. They’d returned from their supply run to the temple an hour ago. She spread out their futons on the floor, waiting for Alma and Kanda to return from taking care of the pony. She’d only just finished setting up the last futon when she heard their bickering as they approached the room.

“Just let me look at it—”

“No, leave it be.”

“Yuu, you’re limping worse than before. I need to check the bandages.”

“No.”

The door slid open, the flimsy wooden frame rattling as Kanda entered with a scowl on his face. Alma rolled his eyes as he followed after, shutting the door once more with a gentler touch. Lenalee pursed her lips as she watched Kanda duck behind the folding screen in the far corner of their room to change clothes. She heard him curse and stumble as he hid behind the delicate screen.

“Lena, you need to talk some sense into him,” Alma said, plopping himself down onto one of the rolled out futons and spreading out his arms and legs. Lenalee could tell by the crease between his eyebrows that he was frustrated.

She gave Alma a sympathetic smile, brushing the bangs away from his eyes. “What did he do this time?”

“He’s being himself.”

“I can see why that might be a problem.”

“Hey!” Kanda snapped, standing straight and glaring at them from over the top of the folding screen. “I can hear you. I’m not deaf.”

“Oh, so now you can listen?” Alma asked, sitting up as he raised his eyebrows at Kanda. “Because you were ignoring me quite well not two minutes ago.”

Kanda made an annoyed sound and ducked back behind the screen again to avoid Alma’s question. Lenalee shook her head at their antics and pressed the back of her hand to her lips, hiding her grin as she tried not to laugh.

When Kanda finished dressing for bed, he reemerged from behind the screen, arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face. “It’s not funny.”

“Kanda,” Lenalee said, her voice still ringing with amusement. “Come sit.”

He did as asked, looking like a petulant child as he eased down next to them on the futons. Lenalee noticed immediately what Alma had been referring to—Kanda favored his injured leg, more than he had earlier in the day. With a sigh on her lips, she pushed back the fabric of his kimono to check the wrapped wound on his thigh.

“Hey—” Kanda growled out, ready to complain and bat her hand away. However, Alma sat up as well and cut him off before he could get more than a word in.

“Yuu, just let us check it? We’re just worried about you,” Alma pleaded, worry lacing his voice. He reached out to Kanda, gently placing a hand on the side of his neck, cupping it and running his thumb over the skin.

“Alma’s right,” Lenalee added in, fingers lingering against Kanda’s thigh. “We just want to make sure you’re healing properly. If not, we can take you to the physician and get you well.”

Kanda averted his eyes, brows furrowed deeply. His lips kept that same scowl, but he nodded curtly, saying nothing.

With a soft smile, Lenalee leaned in and pressed her lips to his forehead before pulling back the bandages to check the wound.

“Ooh, you’re blushing, Yuu,” Alma teased, pressing his face into Kanda’s shoulder as he chuckled.

“Shut-shut up,” Kanda stuttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Shh, both of you,” Lenalee mumbled. She could barely see the wound for how tight the bandages were, and started to unravel them. She doubted Kanda had changed the bandages that day, anyway. He was due for a clean wrap.

As the wound appeared, she winced. Kanda had taken an arrow in his thigh, and though the wound wasn’t near any major arteries, it had been deep. Alma had helped dig the arrowhead out himself, and Kanda had nearly punched the physician during its extraction. The wound looked red and aggravated, but she saw no signs of infection.

“It looks inflamed, probably from the walk to see Allen today.” Lenalee pressed her lips together in a thin line as she pressed at the healthy skin around the wound. When Kanda winced, she gave him a leveled ‘ _We told you so_ ’ look, then turned to Alma. “Can you grab the salve the physician gave us? And some fresh bandages?”

“On it!” Alma said, jumping to his feet and hurrying to the small cabinet on the far end of the room.

She returned her gaze to Kanda. “It should be fine for tonight, but tomorrow I think you should have a hot bath right away in the morning. I’ll get a healing mix of herbs and salts to add to it to speed up your recovery, but you _must_ stay off your feet tomorrow.”

“What?!” Kanda blanched at her instructions, not even noticing that Alma had returned and was already applying the salve to his wound. “I have things to do—I can’t sit around all day!”

“You have to,” she replied, leaving him no room for discussion in her tone. After Alma applied a hefty amount of salve, she began wrapping his thigh again. “You need to rest or you’re going to make this worse. The muscles need to heal. Do you want to walk with a limp for the rest of your life?”

Kanda huffed and looked away, refusing to answer.

“I didn’t think so.” Once she’d finished wrapping his leg, she pulled his kimono back in place. “Alma and I will take care of anything you needed to do tomorrow, but I want you to walk no further than to relieve yourself. Understand?”

“Tch. What’s with you being so demanding all of the sudden?” he asked, pulling back the blankets of the middle futon and slowly sliding into them. Lenalee moved back so he could shuffle under the blankets, and Alma took the remaining bandages and salve back to the cabinet before changing into his sleepwear as well.

“I’ll stop being demanding when you stop acting foolish.” Lenalee shuffled over to the futon next to Kanda’s, watching him with a worried gaze. “You’re not invincible. You need to take care of yourself.”

Kanda tried to hide his strained face as he shifted his injured leg, but Lenalee caught the tenseness in his jaw. She expected him to argue more with her, but he said nothing, turning on his side and dragging the blanket over his head.

Alma extinguished the lanterns in the room before he joined them on the futons, sitting on the opposite side as Lenalee had. “Don’t worry, Yuu. We’ll take care of it. One day off your feet isn’t going to kill you.”

Lenalee could still see in the dark, the moonlight drifting in through one of the open windows as she watched Alma curl up at Kanda’s back and pull him close. She settled in after him, facing Kanda and cuddling up closer. One hand reached out and took Kanda’s under the blankets, fingers curling against his.

“Just promise us you’ll get some rest?” she whispered in the dark, face half buried against the futon as she waited for his response.

Kanda sighed, but didn’t pull away. His fingers tightened in hers. “Fine. I promise.”

She smiled and relaxed, letting the sound of crickets and the far off hooting of an owl lull her to sleep.


	2. Sweet Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's commented so far! I'm really glad you're all enjoying this little (self-indulgent) AU. I know the first chapter was quite long, but the rest of the chapters will be much shorter.

The gardens lay just outside of the temple walls, large plots of churned earth lined with vegetables of all shapes and sizes. Leeks, daikon, beans, berries, and other fruits and vegetables grew plentiful with Allen’s delicate tending. Every day he checked the garden—weeding, watering, and plucking the ripe pieces from the vines and stalks. It helped keep his food stores full, supplementing what the village provided him for his services.

That afternoon, his basket overflowed with a bountiful harvest. Tubers and leeks were growing faster than he could eat them, and the nearby peach tree had borne a number of fruits as well. He’d taken only the ripest, leaving the rest to continue to grow until he needed them.

Sun shone down through the trees, warming Allen’s back as he worked. He plucked a few stray weeds as he searched for more ripe vegetables, hands and knees stained from the tilled dirt. He’d have to scrub his hakama hard to get all the dirt from the fabric.

Sitting back on his feet, Allen stretched his back, the odd angle of weeding tweaking his muscles. He sighed and rubbed at his shoulders, sore and aching.

The voice that sounded behind him made him jump. “Busy?”

Allen twisted around, still seated in the grass at the edge of his garden. Lavi leaned against a nearby ginkgo tree, a smirk curled up on his lips. His shoulders relaxed as he watched the kitsune, not surprised he was distracted during another chore.

“I’m always busy—mostly because bored spirits beg for my time while I’m in the middle of a task.” He turned back to the garden, checking on the daikon.

Lavi crossed the expanse of grass and squatted down next to Allen, admiring the garden for a moment before turning his green eye to him. “I need your help with something.”

“Do you now?” Allen asked, still fussing with the daikon. “Because, as I recall, you had promised to help me with my chores the last time you pulled me away from my work. And you never delivered.”

“I promised to help,” Lavi said with a cheeky grin, “But I never promised when I would help. Ask me again in a year or two and we’ll see if I’m up for it.”

“Clever fox,” Allen said, pulling one of the larger daikon from the garden bed. He brushed off the loose soil before setting it in with the rest of this fruits and vegetables. “And what exactly do you need help with?”

Rocking back and forth on his heels, Lavi looked up into the canopy as he hummed with indecision. “I need to show you something.”

“Show me what?”

“I don’t want to say yet.”

“Lavi—”

“Please?” he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. “I promise it won’t take too long.”

Allen stood up, brushing the dirt off his hands and clothes as best he could before snatching up his basket and heading back to the temple. “Your promises aren’t usually very trustworthy,” he pointed out, side-eyeing Lavi as they walked back up the stone stairs to the temple.

“ _Allen_ ,” Lavi whined, shoulders slumping as he kept pace with the priest. “This is important. I just need you to trust me.”

“Then stop making it hard for me to do so,” Allen replied, tongue sharper than he realized. When he glanced back at Lavi, the kitsune looked distraught, tails twitching in agitation and his ears flattened back against his head. However, it was the somber frown on his face that did Allen in. As much as he disliked Lavi’s tricky ways, he couldn’t deny him when he was this persistent.

With a sigh, Allen paused at the top of the steps. He reached out, thumb brushing over Lavi’s skin as he cupped his cheek, just under the white cotton patch on his right eye. “I’ll go if you stop looking at me like that. I feel like I’ve just kicked a dog.”

Lavi brightened immediately, grinning at Allen as they continued on their way. “Thank you.”

“Now, where exactly are we headed?” Allen asked, adjusting the basket in the crook of his arm.

“Don’t worry—I’ll lead the way. Oh, and bring your cleaning supplies.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen stepped over thick roots and pushed past overgrown bushes and low-hanging branches as Lavi led him deeper into the forest. They’d been walking for over an hour, the route slow going and fraught with hazards. Allen had nearly twisted his ankle on hidden holes and knotted up roots at least three times by then, and if it hadn’t been for Lavi’s watchful eye, he would’ve lost his footing more than once.

They didn’t follow any path that Allen could discern. The trees and bushes impeding their way were ones that Allen normally would’ve avoided, but Lavi continued to drag him through wooded areas that even the deer would avoid. The dense plant life and uneven ground turned what could’ve been a brisk walk into a trudge that left his arms and legs scratched from thorns and bristly branches.

“Is it much further?” Allen asked, hopping over a large fallen tree, the bark already thick with rot.

“No, we’re almost there.” Lavi turned and held Allen’s hand as he made his way over the decaying tree. He’d been carrying Allen’s bucket of supplies since they’d left the temple, and keeping Allen from tripping over his own feet.

As they pushed through a wall of thick bushes, Allen once again felt the sun on his face. He winced, looking around the clearing. A small persimmon tree graced the area, wildflowers growing under foot. Allen blinked, unsure of why Lavi had taken him there. When he glanced over at Lavi with a confused look in his eyes, Lavi pointed to the tree.

“Under there, just at the base of the trunk,” he said.

Allen followed the path his finger pointed until he noticed the small little shrine. His eyebrows rose to his hairline. The realization of Lavi’s intentions washed over him like warm water from a hot spring. He smiled softly, tilting his head as he returned his gaze to Lavi. “You wanted me to tend to the shrine?”

Nodding, Lavi handed him the bucket of supplies. He didn’t say a word, surprisingly serious as he followed Allen over to the abandoned shrine. The persimmon tree wasn’t too tall, only about ten feet high with sparse foliage and few flowers. It was too early in the summer to bear fruit, but even if it had been harvesting time, he doubted that the tree would produce anything, puny as it was. Surrounded by larger trees and dense foliage, it received little light, and without proper tending, the poor tree was likely to be choked out by the larger ones. Whatever spirit resided in the tree must’ve been lonely and sad with no one to take notice of it.

With a soft smile, Allen knelt down next to the shrine—as simple structure with four walls and a slightly steepled roof standing on short stilts that dug into the earth below. Pulling out a coarse brush, he worked the moss and stains off the wood, careful not to damage the shrine. There wasn’t too much to do; the little spirit dwelling had been well built, sturdy and simple. Once he’d cleaned off the dirt and moss, Allen replaced a few of the worn ornaments. He’d had a few charms in his kimono, never without something to offer to a spirit he might encounter, and hung them on the shrine.

Satisfied with his work, he tucked his feet under himself, sitting up straight. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands together in prayer, sending kind thoughts and well wishes to the spirit of the persimmon tree. When he finished, a cool breeze rustled his hair and kissed his cheeks—a quiet thank you from the spirit. He looked back up at Lavi with a smile.

“Thank you for letting me know this was here. I’ll take proper care of it now.” He stood, careful not to disturb the shrine as he cleaned up his supplies.

Lavi nodded, still hovering close to Allen, his demeanor stiffer than usual. “I figured you’d want to know. I know how sad it is to be forgotten.”

The comment gave Allen pause, and he looked up at Lavi with concerned eyes. The redheaded kitsune didn’t meet his gaze, but Allen could tell he was recalling his own painful memories. Seeing this shrine, abandoned and alone, must’ve dredged up Lavi’s own misgivings.

Not wanting him to dwell too long on the past, Allen tugged at the front of his kimono, pulling him down until their lips met in a soft, loving kiss. When they parted, Lavi’s freckled cheeks flushed brightly and Allen smiled. “You won’t be forgotten as long as you have me.”

Lavi rubbed the bridge of his nose, a smile curling up on his chapped lips. “Promise?”

Allen pulled him down for another kiss, his heart fluttering in his chest. “Promise.”

They stood in the small clearing, tall grass tickling their shins as they kissed again, slow and soft like before. Lavi’s arm wrapped around Allen’s waist, keeping close as he nibbled at his lower lip. When they parted once again, the air between them was charged with heat and mutual desire. Allen had to tear his gaze away from Lavi’s before he was drawn into another kiss. He cleared his throat, one hand sliding down the plane of Lavi’s clothed chest.

“We should go back.”

“Mm,” Lavi mumbled in agreement, threading his fingers between Allen’s and heading back into the overgrowth. The smile never left his lips as they slipped into the mess of trees and bushes, working their way back home.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Some days Allen wondered if meeting Lavi had been an accident or divine fate.

He’d been out exploring the forest surrounding the temple six months after he’d taken charge of the holy sanctuary. The previous priest had died of old age, and Allen had been chosen to take over his duties. It wasn’t difficult. The temple was situated in the forest far from any towns and villages. Rarely anyone visited the remote location, and Allen was there more for tradition’s sake than anything else. He cleaned the grounds, attended to the temple, and prayed for the spirits each day. It was quiet. Dull. Boring.

After he’d set a schedule and stuck to it for a few months, his life became endless tedium. He took care of his daily duties, kept the temple pristine, but in all that time, he’d had only a handful of visitors stop by—and most of them had only been Lenalee and her guards, Alma and Kanda. As a fellow priestess, she knew the pains of being assigned a task that was less than desirable.

Exploring the forest had been his only source of enjoyment for weeks, and each time he went out, he discovered something new. One day it had been a natural spring that had bubbled up between two cypress trees. Another it had been the largest tree he’d ever seen. But that day… he’d found something unexpected.

As he pushed his way through branches and bushes, Allen found a meadow. It was small, untouched, settled next to a clear stream. A large maple tree stood in the middle of the meadow, and next to the tree, sat a small shrine.

Allen walked to the tree, stepping as lightly as possible so as not to disturb its inhabitants. He’d come across small forest shrines before, but this one gave him pause. It was older than most, and had been forgotten for many years by the looks of it. He hadn’t brought much with him on his trip, but leaving the shrine unattended left his guts to twist uncomfortably. With care, he knelt next to the small shrine, dusting off a few layers of dirt and moss that had settled into the structure. His gentle fingers took their time, slowly going over the old wood with care. When he’d cleaned what he could, Allen closed his eyes, clasped his hands, and sent out a short prayer for whatever spirit this shrine belonged to.

As he finished, Allen’s eyes shot open, a prickling sensation crawling up the back of his neck. He looked around, certain someone was watching him, but found himself alone. After a moment, he sighed, and dug through the sleeves of his kimono. He’d brought some snacks with him, in case he grew hungry, and decided to leave an offering.

He placed one ball of mochi next to the shrine, smiling softly. “I’m sorry I can’t clean your home properly,” he said, not sure if the spirit could hear him, or if it was even still there in the meadow. “I’ll come back tomorrow and do a better job.”

Even as Allen stood and left the clearing, he felt wary eyes on his back.

 

As promised, Allen returned the next day as soon as the sun rose. With proper supplies, he cleaned the shrine, scrubbing the worn wood until it looked fresh once more. He prayed and left another offering, a small onigiri with an umeboshi pressed snug into one side. When he stood to gather his supplies and take his leave, he caught sight of a fox on the edge of the clearing.

Larger than a normal fox, and with three fluffy orange tails, Allen recognized the animal for what it was—a spirit, likely the one that inhabited the shrine and made this meadow its home. He felt no ill-will from the kitsune, and bowed politely to it before turning and heading on his way.

 

A week passed by, and Allen returned again. He dusted off the shrine, no longer having to spend more than a few minutes tending to the house, and knelt down in front of it. With eyes closed and hands clasped, he prayed again. Sun shone down into the meadow, brighter than before, and it warmed his hair and shoulders as he sat there. When he finished, he reached into his kimono to pull out another offering, but before he could place it, a voice called to him from above.

“Why do you keep coming back?”

Startled, Allen looked up. In the branches of the maple tree sat the kitsune spirit, his long legs swinging back and forth as he stared down at the priest. Three orange tails swished behind him, and the pointed ears atop his mop of red hair twitched nervously. He had only one good eye, the other covered with a strip of dirty cloth. His single eye glowed a deep, unnatural green. Allen couldn’t tear his gaze away.

“I… It’s my job. I’m a priest,” Allen said, unmoving from his spot on in the soft grass at the base of the tree.

The kitsune disappeared, and Allen blinked, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He looked around, and saw the fox spirit again, this time on the ground with him, but half-hidden on the other side of the tree trunk.

Allen stood up, trying not to look as nervous as he was. He’d never encountered a spirit like this before. His heart drummed in his chest, and he clenched his fingers into the long sleeves of his kimono to keep them from shaking. “If you don’t want me here, I will leave.” He took a step back, but the kitsune’s solitary eye widened, his sharp nails catching against the tree trunk.

“Wait—”

Allen paused, waiting with bated breath as the fox stared at him. He watched the strange play of emotions over the kitsune’s face—anger, fear, and just a tiny bit of hope.

“You—You don’t have to go,” he said, still hiding half his body behind the tree. “No one’s been here in a long time… I didn’t think anyone would come.”

At the admission, Allen’s shoulders relaxed. He was silent for a few moments, then spoke up once more. “How long has it been?”

The kitsune shrugged, still half-clinging to the tree. “Long enough for me to forget their faces.”

A frown marred Allen’s face, and he took a hesitant step forward. “I’m sorry. You must’ve been lonely.”

He didn’t reply, still watching Allen with uncertainty.

Trying another tactic, Allen stood still and smiled softly. “I’m Allen Walker. Do you have a name?”

The kitsune chewed his lower lip before moving out from behind the tree. “…Lavi,” he finally replied.

“Lavi,” Allen repeated, still keeping his feet rooted in place so as to not frighten the timid spirit. “I live at the temple a couple miles from here. I promise to come visit you every week to keep you company. Would you like that?”

Lavi’s nose twitched and he took a step closer. “Mm…” He looked unsure, hesitant as he closed the gap between them. “Can you stay now?”

Allen paused a moment before answer. “I hadn’t planned on staying long today. I have things I need to do back at the temple.” He felt bad denying Lavi, especially when the poor kitsune looked starved for attention, but he did have a full day of chores to do, some of which couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

Lavi’s face fell for a moment, before his ears perked up once more. He stared back at Allen, a hopeful look in his eye. “Could I come visit your temple, then?”

Allen blinked, surprised by the suggestion. He thought it over for a moment. The spirit didn’t seem malicious at all, just lonely. His temple had a barrier to keep out dangerous spirits and demons from entering, so letting the fox follow him didn’t seem like the worst plan ever. Besides, he couldn’t take seeing him look so downtrodden if he could help it. He knew that if any of his instructors found out he was communing with spirits in such a friendly way, they’d have knocked him upside the head for such foolhardiness. But they weren’t here, and Allen couldn’t live with himself if he upset the spirit any further.

“If you want to, I’d gladly take you with me.”

The smile that spread on Lavi’s face took Allen’s breath away. “Yes!” he shouted, excitedly. “I want to!”

His smile was contagious and Allen gestured to the forest on the edge of the clearing. “Follow me.”

Allen hadn’t known then what he’d set in motion with that simple offer—but looking back on it years later, he knew he’d made the right decision.


	3. Death in the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it. :3

Sage burned thick, and Lenalee’s eyes watered for how heavy the smoke hung in the air. Her brother and a few of the other villagers stood around a table, the thick linen cloth covering the source of the bad humors. Even with sage burning, the scent of death clung to the room.

She stopped at the edge of the table, hesitating for a split second before she pulled back the sheet over the body. The corpse’s skin had turned a sickly white, blue around the lips and eyes. “Komui, what happened?” she asked, turning to her brother as she pressed the sleeve of her kimono to her nose and mouth.

Komui didn’t look any better. His complexion grew green, and she wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hold down his breakfast. “Yukiko and Mika had gone down to the river to collect water for the laundry and they found his body floating by some weeds near the shore. There are no wounds that we could see, so we’re nearly certain that he drowned in the river.”

Looking back at the body, Lenalee studied his face. She’d never seen him in their village before, but by the look of his clothes, he appeared to be a farmer. “Any idea how he got in the river?”

“None. We’ve already started to dig a grave for him in the cemetery just outside of town. If anyone comes looking for him, we can at least give them what little information we have.”

Lenalee nodded as she pulled back the sheet some more. “…Do you think it could’ve been bandits? Like the ones Alma and Kanda helped fight off?”

“Maybe—or maybe he was just a poor swimmer and fell in.” Komui pressed a hand to his nose and mouth, shaking his head. “Unlucky soul.”

Something felt off about this death, and the strange aura that surrounded the body gave her chills. It wasn’t natural, whatever the cause of death, and just being in the same room with the body made her skin crawl. “I’ll prepare him for burial,” she said, trying to keep the unease from showing on her face.

With a curt nod, Komui gestured for the other villagers in the room to leave, before heading on his way out as well. He turned to look back at Lenalee one more time. “We’ll be just outside—call us in when it’s time to move the body.”

“I will,” she replied not bothering to return the glance. When the paper door closed, she sighed heavily and took a moment to calm the nausea that grew in her stomach. As she looked down at the body laid out on the table, a creeping dread sunk deep into her chest.

She doubted this would be the last body she tended to in the coming days.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Kanda chewed on his lip as he watched Alma fiddle with the hilt of his sword. The weapon tapped errantly against his hip as they loitered next to the cemetery just on the edge of the village. A couple of men had already dug the grave, the smell of fresh dirt wafting in the air.

“How much longer do you think it’ll take?” Alma asked, his eyes fixated on the village. Sun shone down brightly, in spite of the grim atmosphere, and a soft breeze rustled the branches above their heads.

Rolling his shoulders in a vain attempt to loosen the knot that had been bothering him all morning, Kanda fought the urge to groan. “Calm down. She’ll finish when she’s done, no sooner. There’s nothing to get all worked up over.”

Turning back to face Kanda, Alma moved closer to speak in hushed tones. “I heard Komui telling everyone to be careful near the river. Do you think something’s going on?”

“I think that a man fell in the river and drowned. That’s what I think.”

“Yuu, c’mon. This has never happened before.” Alma worried his thumb over the hilt of his katana once more, and Kanda pressed his own hand over Alma’s to stop the anxious tic.

“Stop—it’s annoying me.”

Letting out a frustrated groan, Alma pulled his hand out of Kanda’s hold. “What if this was a spirit’s doing.”

Kanda rolled his eyes, a sneer already growing on his lips. “You and everyone else in this town is superstitious to a fault.”

“Are you saying you don’t believe in spirits?”

“I’m saying I’ve never seen one. How am I supposed to know if they’re real?” Kanda crossed his arms and shifted his glare back to the cemetery. “It was probably bandits, if anything.”

“Then why were there no wounds?” Alma asked, eyebrows furrowed and lips set in a serious frown. “Bandit’s don’t waste time drowning people. They’ll shoot an arrow or cut you down with a sword before they even get off their horse.”

Kanda wrinkled his nose in displeasure. “Why are you grilling me about this? If you want to trade hair-brained ideas, wait until Lenalee comes back.”

Alma pouted, turning away from Kanda as he leaned back against the tall pine tree. “You don’t have to be an ass about it.”

Kanda knew he’d upset Alma with how hunched his shoulders looked. When Kanda reached out to touch them, Alma shied away. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them before he leaned in closer, his lips just brushing against the shell of Alma’s ear. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Still bristly from the slight, Alma huffed and turned his head away. “Lenalee’s a priestess, you know.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Kanda grumbled back, hovering just behind Alma’s shoulder.

“If this does have to do with spirits or demons or something… You know she’s going to have to take care of it, right?”

Kanda pulled back slightly—that thought hadn’t crossed his mind. He didn’t believe in spirits or anything of the like, but whether or not he thought such things were real meant nothing. Lenalee was their village’s priestess and it was her duty to take care of such things, no matter how dangerous. He bit the inside of his cheek, hands tightening into fists at his sides.

“Then we’ll do _our_ job and protect her from it. So, stop worrying about things we don’t have control of.”

Before Alma could reply, the funeral procession began. They stood quietly by, watching as a few villagers helped carry the body on a pallet to the cemetery. Lenalee accompanied the body, her face placid as she performed the funeral rites. Kanda narrowed his eyes as he placed a hand on the sword at his hip.

Spirits or not, he would make sure Lenalee stayed safe.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The sweet smell of fresh water and forest lilies filled Allen’s nose as Lavi pounced on him from behind. They crashed into the long grass not four feet from the river bed, his fishing supplies scattered on the ground as Lavi straddled Allen’s waist and lavished wet kisses on his neck. Allen moaned, the sound echoing out over the gentle babbling of the water against algae slick stones. His hands wrapped around Lavi’s neck almost on instinct, gripping at the back of his kimono.

“I came here to fish, not to fool arou— _ah_!” Allen yelped as Lavi nipped his ear.

“Mmm, but _Allen_ ,” Lavi whined, dragging out his name with a loving curl of his tongue. “You look so adorable right now. I can’t help myself.” He leaned in and kissed Allen’s mouth, tongue darting between his lips with a hungry insistence. Allen’s hips rolled up into Lavi’s, his body already agreeing with the impulsive kitsune.

Lavi drew back from Allen’s lips, only long enough to focus on undoing his clothing. His light kimono came undone with ease, the redhead’s hands well practiced in undressing the squirming priest. Allen took that moment to look around at their surroundings. They were alone, the forest quiet aside from the occasional call of birds, the chitter of squirrels, and the constant flow of the river. Allen wasn’t keen on fucking where anyone could wander upon them, but he supposed if someone did come too close, Lavi would catch wind of them before they were found out.

Allen hadn’t even had the chance to pull his arms from the sleeves of his kimono—Lavi already had a hand on his half-erect shaft, working over him impatiently. While his hand was busy teasing Allen up to full hardness, Allen worked the redhead’s own kimono open, smoothing his hands over the planes of Lavi’s chest and stomach. His fingers worked lower until he found purchase against the redhead’s twitching length. Lavi curled up at his touch, burying his face in Allen’s shoulder to muffle the moan on his lips.

“Gods, Allen, I want you so bad,” he groaned out, pressing his thumb against the tip of Allen’s cock as he smeared precum over the velvety flesh.

The pressure left Allen gasping, and he tightened his fingers in the soft fabric of Lavi’s kimono, pulling him closer with his free hand. With a gentle touch, he coaxed Lavi’s cock, a hefty pearl of precum oozing down his shaft. Allen smoothed a finger through it before slipping his hand down further to cup and tease his balls, the skin drawn tight with arousal. Lavi’s unabashed, desperate cries echoed in the forest surrounding them, and before Allen could scold him to keep quiet, lest they be caught in a compromising position, he leaned in and captured Allen’s lips in a heated kiss. 

Allen melted into the touch, his chest tight with an aching need. Whining into the kiss, he worked his hand faster and listened to the growing symphony of purrs and growls rumbling in the back of Lavi’s throat. Goosebumps prickled along his skin, a tremor vibrating through his bones at the sound. He loved when Lavi got this worked up over him, loved the way the kitsune would grab and bite him as if to leave possessive marks on his skin that screamed mine. 

“Allen,” Lavi whispered into his ear after pulling back from the kiss. “Let me take care of you.” 

The words left him shivering, and his hand tightened around Lavi’s cock. He pressed a kiss against the redhead’s bare shoulders, his kimono loosely falling around him and covering almost nothing at that point. “Do what you wish,” Allen mumbled back, excitement coursing through his veins. 

A grin spread over Lavi’s lips, his fangs poking out as he drew back and fumbled with his kimono sleeves. Allen watched him curiously until he saw the small container of ointment plucked from the folds of fabric. Of course he came prepared—Allen should’ve known better than to underestimate the ravenous kitsune. 

Allen had expected Lavi to spread his legs, like he had many times before, and prepare Allen for their intimate activities, but instead, Lavi slipped a hand behind his own back and began to finger himself with slicked up digits. The whines that spilled past his lips were exquisite, and Allen sat up to chase them down, kissing Lavi eagerly. He drank in each noise, his hands cupping Lavi’s face as he pulled him in. 

“Mmm, Lavi,” Allen hummed, sliding his hand between them and palming both their cocks. With agonizingly slow strokes, he jerked them off together, silver eyes staring up Lavi’s flushed face with barely contained desire. Lavi swallowed thickly against the stimulation, and tucked his face against Allen’s shoulder to hide his reddened cheeks. His fingers continued to work into his ass, slick, wet noises leaving Allen’s guts thick with want and hunger. 

When he could hold out no longer, Lavi pulled his fingers free and pushed Allen back down against the forest floor. Straddling his hips, he sunk himself onto Allen’s cock, moaning as he sheathed himself onto him. Allen groaned, watching the play of emotions over Lavi’s face as he fought to keep his own breathing level. A slight sweat broke out on Lavi’s brow and he arched his back, his mouth hung open as he whined and whimpered from the fullness.

Allen’s hands slid down Lavi’s sides, grabbing his waist as he fought the urge to thrust up into Lavi’s tight hole. When Lavi came to his senses and caught his breath, he looked down at Allen, his solitary green eye sparkling with barely contained excitement. “Good?”

Smiling, Allen rubbed his thumbs over Lavi’s hip bones, warmth flooding his chest as he looked up at the beautiful kitsune riding him. “Better than good,” he mumbled, “Perfect.”

Lavi hummed, the pleased grin on his lips showing Allen how much he liked the answer. After taking a deep breath and exhaling through his nose, he lifted his hips up and rocked them back down again. The friction forced Allen’s head back against the dirt and grass, a needy groan on his tongue. His nails dug into Lavi’s hips, leaving crescent indentations on his skin.

“ _Lavi_ ,” Allen whispered, biting his lip to keep all the little mewls and groans from spilling free.

“Just lay still, Allen,” Lavi replied, rocking his hips up again and thrusting back down. His cheeks flushed bright red, but he continued the slow, torturous pace. “I want to take care of you.”

The repeated words from earlier stuck in Allen’s head, spinning around like a typhoon. He couldn’t think straight, not with Lavi’s heat around him, burning bright and hot like the sun. He wanted to do more, to not laze about while Lavi did all the work, but the redhead made a compelling case—and it was too divine to watch the tremble in his thighs and the heated flush crawl down his freckled skin.

Lavi quickened his pace, staring at Allen as he worked his hips up and down. He grabbed his flushed red dick in one hand and pumped himself in time with his thrusts. The sight left Allen breathless, and he couldn’t pull his eyes away as Lavi wrecked himself on top of Allen’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Allen spat, arching his back and attempting to meet Lavi’s thrusts. He scraped his nails down the kitsune’s thighs, leaving a trail of red marks scored over his freckled, tan flesh.

Chuckling, Lavi bored down on Allen faster. “You’re foul-mouthed for a priest.”

“Shut up,” Allen groaned, tossing his head back as heat pooled in his stomach, twisting with need and desire and lust. The tension grew perfectly taut, and every time Lavi bottomed out, he felt his head buzz anew with passion.

“Allen,” Lavi cried, hips canting faster. “Cum in me—please.”

Allen closed his eyes, head tilting to the side as he let out a deep groan. _Gods_ , he wanted to, and he’d never thought he’d let his baser urges control him like they did now. He knew it was all because of Lavi, because a lonely kitsune had wormed his way into Allen’s heart, and his bed.

It didn’t take long, not with Lavi’s fast pace and the erotic noises he refused to stifle. Allen felt it coming closer, like waves crashing over his body. Each push and pull dragged him deeper, closer to completion. With a particularly rough thrust, and Lavi’s heat squeezing around him like a vice, Allen came. He moaned, hands clenching Lavi’s thighs as his hips rocked up into the redhead, spilling hot seed into his backside. Lavi followed him after that, a cry on his lips as cum coated his and Allen’s stomachs white. When the spasms subsided, Lavi collapsed against Allen’s chest, panting heavily into his neck.

“Allen,” he whined, tired and limp in the priest’s arms. “Felt so good.”

“You as well,” Allen replied, a hand reaching up to stroke Lavi’s hair. He teased one of his ears, and Lavi shuddered at the touch, purring loudly as he nuzzled Allen’s neck. They lay there in the grass for a few moments, sweaty skin cooling in the late morning breeze, before Lavi stirred again.

He rolled to the side, the mess of cum smearing over their stomachs and down the back of his legs. Allen winced at the cooling seed as it slid over his stomach and sat up, eyes focusing on Lavi as he curled up against Allen’s discarded kimono.

“Are you all right?” Allen asked, brushing the hair from his sweat-slicked forehead.

“Mm, yes.” Lavi hummed contently as he watched Allen with a pleased look on his face.

“You know, if I starve to death, I’ll have you to blame.” Allen ran his thumb along Lavi’s cheek, still feeling the heat radiating from his skin. “You’re always interrupting me when I’m trying to get food.”

With a chuckle, Lavi sat up and kissed Allen, his lips lingering much longer than they needed to. “Your friends would never let that happen.”

“Still—” Allen shifted, trying to pull his kimono back on, even as they used it as a makeshift blanket. “The fish won’t be biting at all at this rate.”

Lavi stood slowly, lethargic as he fixed his mussed clothing and cracked his back. He helped Allen up from the ground, watching him with still-hungry eyes as he attempted to fix his rumpled kimono and hide the evidence of their activities. “You worry too much.”

Allen rolled his eyes. Once his obi had been half-heartedly retied, he bent down to gather up his fishing supplies. “One of us has to.” However, before he could take even a step towards the river, Lavi’s hand clamped down on his shoulder, pulling him back. Allen let out an undignified yelp, nearly losing his balance before falling back against Lavi’s chest.

“Lavi, what are yo—”

“Don’t go near the river.”

Blinking, Allen turned and looked up at Lavi. The difference between his demeanor not two seconds ago was like night and day. His eye was sharp, staring out over the placid river. He he stood as stiff as a board, like he was ready to dart off at a moment’s notice. It sent a chill of fear into Allen’s chest and a lump in his throat.

“What’s wrong?”

Lavi said nothing for a moment, his hand still on Allen’s shoulder, pulling him close. When he finally spoke up again, he was leading Allen back into the forest, away from the river. “We need to leave.”

“Why?”

“Something feels wrong,” Lavi said, not letting go of Allen as they retreated deeper into the trees. “Something is watching us.”

Biting the inside of his lip, Allen hurried along the narrow forest path with Lavi, chancing a look behind him. He hadn’t felt anything in that moment, but Lavi’s paranoid behavior put him on edge as well. He’d never seen Lavi act like that before, and he trusted the kitsune’s instincts more than his own.

“All right. Let’s go back to the temple, then. We’ll have some of the dried meat Lenalee had brought me last time she came to visit instead of fresh fish.” He looked up at Lavi, hoping to ease some of the tension in his limbs. It didn’t help.

“Yes, let’s do that,” Lavi replied, too distracted to even return Allen’s gaze.

Allen wondered what exactly could strip the carefree attitude from Lavi so easily…

 

xXxXxXx

 

She watched as the human and the kitsune skittered off back into the forest, her jaw clenched so tight she felt the ache in her temples from the pressure. They hadn’t noticed her until a moment ago, and when they did, it was the kitsune who caught wind of her anger. She’d hoped to keep hidden, to drag that little human down into the depths of her river and drown him until he turned blue, but she’d lost her temper too quickly.

The kitsune was sharp—she had to give him that.

But she couldn’t hold back her rage, not when they defiled the banks of her river. She had watched them through the whole act, disgusted, seething with hatred as they flaunted their love at her shores.

She knew love. Love didn’t last. Love was fleeting—it disappeared at the first sign of trouble. It tricked you into believing in another person, putting your faith in them, only to have it ripped from your grasp.

Even between humans, love faded easily. After hundreds of years, she’d seen enough lovers pulled apart by trifle things, pointless arguments. Humans were stupid, frail, worthless. But when they involved themselves with spirits, she knew it was bound to fail. Tragedy at its finest. Humans couldn’t handle spirits—the differences too much to reconcile. Love would fade between them like a candle burning at both ends. It couldn’t last long.

“Poor kitsune,” she mumbled to herself, sinking deeper into the water, the cold black curling around her limbs like a comforting blanket. Isolated. Dark. Numb.

It would be cruel to let them continue like that. She knew how their story ended, how all lovers ended. Broken, alone, and heart-sick.

She could save the kitsune—save him from a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life. Getting rid of one human was a simple task, one she’d done time and time again. This human would be no different. She would kill the human and set the kitsune free. He’d thank her in the end.

Love was a trap, anyway.


	4. Poisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, ayyy!!! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far! And the plot thickens!!!

As necessary as gardening was, Allen still enjoyed the activity. The methodical pulling of weeds, checking each fruit and vegetable for ripeness before plucking it from the plant, watering the beds to make sure each plant grew healthy and strong—Allen loved it all. It was like meditation, cleansing his body of worries and cares, setting his mind at ease and emptying it of distractions. All he needed was himself and the plants.

He’d been out for nearly an hour, his basket full of tubers and leeks, when he felt it—the creeping unease of someone watching him. He turned, expecting to see Lavi behind him, as the kitsune was wont to do on occasion, but when the clearing around him came up empty, Allen’s heart beat a touch faster.

Shaking his head in hopes of ignoring the feeling lingering at the base of his skull, he reached for his basket, ready to head back to the temple. Just as he gripped the handle, something shot out at him—biting his hand. It happened in an instant, and Allen cried out in surprise and pain, yanking his hand away and stumbling back from the attack. A black snake coiled up around the basket, hissing viciously at him. Clutching his hand to his chest, he crawled backwards, putting more distance between him and the reptile. Before he could find his footing, the snake disappeared, as if it had never been there to begin with.

Heart hammering in his chest and hand throbbing, he fumbled as he stood up, searching for the missing snake. But no matter where he looked, he couldn’t find it. Doubting his sanity, he looked to his hand as well. Even though the limb throbbed up to his elbow, there were no marks or blood.

Allen stood there, dazed and in pain for a long moment, mind blank but for the ever-present fear coursing through his veins. He shook his head, hoping to knock the sense back into himself. Snatching the basket off the ground, he turned and ran back to the temple.

His hand ached, rigid from the pain as it slowly spread up his arm. Panic thrummed in his chest as he stumbled to the temple entrance. When he set his foot on the first step, the air behind him turned cold, like the icy grip of winter. An unnatural chill ran up his spine, freezing him in place. Ignoring the pain shooting through his arm, Allen took a deep breath and turned around.

Ten paces from him, just on the edge of the temple’s protective barrier, stood a girl. Allen stared back at her, and even with his wits scattered, he could tell she was not human. She had the aura of a spirit, but unlike others he had met in the past, she radiated anger, hurt, and frustration. Her tattered kimono was a faded pink, heavily stained and hanging limp from her thin body. Her dark hair stood in sharp spikes, and yellow eyes bore into Allen’s with a fury he’d never faced before.

In spite of her foreboding presence, Allen gave her the gentlest smile he could muster.

“Hello,” he said, just barely able to keep his voice from trembling. “Are you lost?”

She didn’t answer, didn’t move. Allen tried again, keeping his own movements slow so as not to provoke her. “What’s your name?”

A twitch of her fingers signaled that she was still alive and conscious of his efforts. Her eyebrows narrowed as her lips curled into a violent sneer. “You want my name?” she asked, voice sharp in accusation.

Allen nodded, still on edge. “If you will give it. You may call me Allen.”

“I know your name.”

Taken aback, Allen blinked, trying to keep himself calm. How did she know his name? Had she been watching him? His arm continued to throb, and he did his best to ignore how the pain had reached his neck and chest. He pulled out a fresh peach he’d just picked from the basket hanging from the crook of his uninjured arm. “Are you hungry? Would like something to eat?”

Her glare intensified, body tensed like a cat’s, ready to strike. “I want you to die.”

Allen’s breath stilled in his throat, terror flooding his body. He couldn’t move, fear seizing up his muscles and leaving him as prone and helpless as a newborn fawn.

She took a step forward, a murderous tint to her features, but stopped before she could press her luck against the temple’s protective barrier. She snapped her gaze to the side, staring off into the woods for a quick moment, then turned her yellow eyes back on Allen. “You two will never be happy. I’ll make sure of it!”

In the blink of an eye, she disappeared. Allen stood there, stunned and speechless, before his legs finally gave out. He fell back against the stone steps, staring out across the small clearing at the bottom of the stairs. The pain in his arm ceased as soon as the spirit had vanished, but the lingering dread that had accompanied her presence hung around him like a foul cloud.

As he sat there and tried to pull himself back together, the sound of fast, thundering feet pounding against the forest floor stole his attention. He looked up and before he could discern what had happened, Lavi skid to a stop just in front of him, still in his fox form and panting heavily. He must have ran the entire way to the temple for how exhausted he looked. The fox scratched at the earth, hackles up as he growled at the surrounding forest with his back to Allen—protecting him.

“Lavi…” Allen whispered, still too shaken to stand.

Whipping around in an instant, Lavi moved to Allen. He padded up between Allen’s legs, resting his head against Allen’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck. Allen hadn’t realized how badly he was shaking until he wrapped his arms around Lavi’s fox form, fingers slipping into his fur. He had only closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them again, Lavi had shifted into his more human form, his tails swishing anxiously behind him.

“What happened?” Lavi asked, worry tainting his voice. “I felt something here—another spirit. An angry one.”

Allen nodded weakly, still clinging to Lavi. “Yes, she was very angry.”

Pulling back, Lavi cupped Allen’s face, looking over him with concern. “Did she hurt you?”

“I… I don’t know,” he admitted, Lavi’s intense gaze too much to match. He swallowed thickly, staring down at his chest as he tried to get his thoughts in order. “There was a snake in the garden… It bit me, then disappeared. I think it was her—the spirit.”

“She’s casting illusions, then?” His face set into a hard frown. “Where did it bite you?”

Allen lifted his right hand, showing Lavi the unmarked skin. There was no bite mark or abrasion to be seen, but he still felt that undercurrent of unease spreading through him, and it radiated from that spot. Lavi ran his fingers over the offered hand, inspecting it with care. When he was satisfied he could find no marks, he stood and gently pulled Allen to his feet.

“Let’s get you inside,” Lavi said. Allen had expected Lavi to help him up the stairs, but instead of holding his hand, he bent down and scooped Allen off his feet in one fluid motion, before carrying him up the stairs.

Allen’s arms circled Lavi’s neck, clinging to him tightly as Lavi ascended the stone staircase. “Lavi, I can walk, you know!” His indignant tone was less than intimidating for how red his face had flushed.

“You look ready to faint. Besides, it’s just easier to carry you.” He hurried up the stairs, holding Allen close, and when he reached the top, he headed straight for Allen’s quarters. He laid Allen down on his futon, gentle with each movement, then hurried to the hearth to start some hot tea.

Allen sat up, that anxious, scared tremor still in his limbs, and watched as Lavi fixed him a drink. “Thank you,” he mumbled, leaning against the wall as he focused on calming his breaths.

While the water heated, Lavi crawled into bed next to Allen. He rubbed his nose in the crook of his neck, pulling him close in a protective hold. “I’ll stay tonight, to make sure she doesn’t come back.”

“You don’t have to,” Allen said, one hand slipping around Lavi’s side to clutch at his kimono. “She can’t enter the temple grounds. The holy barrier keeps out any spirits that look to cause ill fortune.”

“I’m staying,” Lavi repeated, insistence in his voice. He pressed chaste kisses over Allen’s neck and shoulder, and the simple gesture helped soothe some of Allen’s concerns.

Allen gave in and nodded, pulling Lavi closer. His scent calmed Allen’s nerves and soothed the unease that sat deep in his gut. “I would like that.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

When she felt the kitsune return, she retreated back to her river. The fox spirit was angry, searching for her, but she’d learned how to mask her aura long ago. She wasn’t easily found—and she doubted a foolhardy kitsune could track her down.

Back at the river she sank into the water, lingering by the cave she called home. The deeper she traveled, the colder it grew, until she was numb. Things were better when she was numb.

Foolish human… He had asked for her name as if they were on kind terms—friends. She had no friends; she had no one. Her name was not his to know—her name had not been spoken for decades, centuries.

The last human to say her name had turned to dust long ago.

She didn’t owe him her name—she owed him nothing but death.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The summer winds blew hotter, and Allen brushed back the hair from his sweaty forehead. When he arrived that afternoon, Lenalee welcomed him with a gentle hug. It was only when they sat alone together in her room that she realized the visit was not purely a social call.

“A spirit?” she asked, looking at Allen quizzically over the table. She adjusted her legs on the pillow before pouring him another cup of tea. “Are you sure?”

“Unless I was hallucinating, I know what I saw.” Allen ran his finger over the rim of his cup, waiting for the liquid to cool before drinking it. “I don’t know what kind of spirit she was, but she was angry—violent.”

With the paper doors open to let the wind though the home, Allen kept his voice low so as not to attract attention to their conversation. “When the snake bit me, I swore it was real. The pain felt real, but it disappeared. And the girl… She said she wanted me to die.”

Lenalee pressed her lips into a thin line. “Were you anyone else, Allen, I would’ve thought you’d gone crazy. But…” She let out a heavy sigh before cupping her hand around the warm ceramic of her teacup. “Strange things have been happening here as well.”

Allen’s silver eyes widened at the admission. “What’s going on?”

She paused, leveling her gaze at Allen before answering. “We’ve buried three people in as many weeks. The first one had been a traveler, as best as we could guess, and not from here. But the other two…” She shook her head. “Jiro and Asuka were found as well.”

“What?!” Allen’s heart stopped dead in his chest as he stared back at Lenalee. “What happened to them?”

“Drowned, as best as I can figure. They were found by the river and with no marks or signs of struggle on either of them. Their skin had turned a ghastly bluish white, as well.” She took a small sip from her cup before continuing. “I’ve been trying to keep everyone calm, but it’s getting more difficult.”

“I can imagine. They’re frightened, and it’s not like they can keep away from the river. It’s their only source of water.” Allen looked away. The river Lenalee had mentioned was the same one that Lavi had shied away from when he’d tried to go fishing over a week ago. That thought didn’t settle well in his chest.

“Exactly.” She sighed again, heavier this time, and looking more exhausted than Allen had ever recalled her looking in all the years they’d known each other. “I don’t want to alarm them, because half are scared of spirits and demons, and the other half think it’s all a bunch of horseshit to frighten children.”

Allen gave her a sympathetic smile. “If only they knew.”

Her lips quirked up in return. “Allen, if this spirit is after you for some reason, you need to be careful. It could be the same one killing villagers at the river, and if it is, you could be its main target.”

“The thought had crossed my mind.” He rubbed his eyes, already tired of this mess. “What do you think we should do?”

Lenalee looked down into her cup, watching her reflection in the liquid. “I’ll make some charms to ward away evil spirits from the village, and make sure everyone wears them if they travel outside the barrier. You’ll need one as well.”

He nodded, picking up his tea and bringing it to his lips. “I have the supplies back at the temple. I’ll be able to make some for myself.”

She smiled gently at him. “I’ll make you one before you go. I don’t want you walking back without some kind of protection, especially alone.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

“As for taking care of the spirit, I don’t know if reasoning with it will be helpful—especially after the encounter you described.” Lenalee poured more tea from the pot into her cup, then refilled Allen’s as well. “The only real way to solve the issue is to find exactly where the spirit resides and purify it.”

“Lena,” Allen began, eyebrows knit in concern. “The river is so long… there’s no telling where the spirit might be at any given moment.”

“I know, which is why we’ll have to play it by ear.” Straightening her back, she returned Allen’s gaze. “I’ll attempt to scry and find where the spirit resides. We can create a shrine and purify the negative energy that way.”

“And if you can’t find it?” Allen asked, less than optimistic.

“Then we’ll have to scour the river for it.” She winced and shook her head. “It’s not the best plan, but it’s all we have at the moment. Do you think you can keep out of trouble until I figure out where to find it?”

Allen snickered and scratched at the side of his neck. “I’ll do my best, but you know me.”

“I do, and now I’m worried.” She laughed before taking another long sip of tea. “When we’re ready, we’ll go out with Kanda and Alma to take care of the spirit. And hopefully, no one else will get killed before then.”

Allen nodded, his mood growing somber once more.

 

After making a few more plans with Lenalee, Allen left the village and headed back up the road towards his temple. As soon as the village was out of sight, Lavi appeared at his side, walking in step with him.

“That was quick,” Allen said, sending a soft smile up to Lavi as they walked down the road.

“With everything that’s happening right now, I don’t want to leave you out of my sight for a minute.”

Allen noticed the bristled hair up on Lavi’s neck, and how puffed out his tails appeared. He was agitated, and Allen couldn’t blame him. “We’ve got a plan, and when Lenalee can find out where the spirit is hiding, we’ll take care of it.”

“And what do we do until then?” Lavi asked, giving Allen a concerned look.

“We be careful—and we make talismans.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

“What did the beansprout want?”

Lenalee shook her head and sighed at the unfortunate nickname Kanda had bestowed on Allen years ago. Much to Allen’s ire, it had stuck. “You know he hates being called that.” She pulled back the sleeve of her kimono before dipping her brush into the ink again, then continued to draw out the kanji on each slip of paper.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Kanda accused, arms folded across his chest as he watched Lenalee continue to write.

Her hand paused, brush hovering over the paper laid out in front of her. “…There’s a spirit in the river that’s angry. We discussed what to do about it.”

Kanda scoffed, eyebrows knit tight as he looked down at the supplies on the table. “That nonsense again?”

Lenalee didn’t look up or bother to acknowledge his refusal to believe in spirits. She knew it was pointless to argue. “I’m making talismans and charms to ward off the spirit until we can cleanse it from the river.”

“And so, what? You’re going to ask it politely to leave?”

“Your sarcasm is not appreciated.”

Before Kanda could reply, Alma entered the room, carrying a tray of onigiri and an assortment of fresh picked berries. The tension in the room sapped the smile from his face. He set the tray down on the table and eyed Kanda and Lenalee suspiciously. “All right, what did I miss?”

“Kanda is being his usual self,” Lenalee answered, frowning as she kept her gaze on her long-haired companion.

“So, uptight and rude?” Alma asked, hoping to lighten the mood as he joined Lenalee at the table.

“Hey!”

At Kanda’s indignant cry, Alma grinned and offered Lenalee a onigiri before taking one for himself. “Ah, so I was right?”

Lenalee snickered and gave Alma a kiss on the cheek before taking a bite of her onigiri.

“Remind me again why I bother with you both?”

Alma grinned up at Kanda, secure in the words that left his mouth next. “Because you _love_ us.”

Matching his grin, she looked up at Kanda as well. “You do.”

Unable to deny it, Kanda just grumbled under his breath and sat down at the table opposite of them. “Whatever. But that doesn’t change the fact that there isn’t a spirit in the river.”

“She’s a priestess, Yuu,” Alma said, plucking a few ripe berries from the plate. “It’s sort of her job to know these things.”

“It’s rubbish,” Kanda insisted, leaning his elbow on the table and glaring down at Lenalee’s half-constructed charms. “This isn’t going to help anyone.”

Pursing her lips, Lenalee leveled her eyes at Kanda, refusing to back down. “Whether you believe it or not, there is a spirit in the river. It’s not going away just because you think we’re being superstitious.”

Kanda looked as if he wanted to argue more, but held his tongue instead, averting his eyes and glaring across the room.

Lenalee waited a moment before dropping another nugget of information between them. “Allen saw the spirit. It attacked him.”

Both Alma and Kanda’s eyes widened at that news. Alma leaned in closer, turning to look at Lenalee directly. “Is he okay?”

“Shaken, but otherwise he seemed fine.” She rested her hands on the strips of paper laid out on the table. “I’m not going to take chances with this one.”

“Don’t worry, Lena,” Alma said, gently resting his hand on her thigh. “We’ll help you with whatever you need. Right, Yuu?”

Without so much as a huff of derision, Kanda nodded—eyes set hard as he looked down at the mess of supplies on the table. “Yeah. We’ll help.”


	5. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains my absolute favorite and most self-indulgent sex scene of the fic. I hope you all enjoy! :3c

Allen hadn’t ventured out to Lavi’s meadow in months, but the little shrine needed cleaning and he refused to put it off any longer. Lavi had insisted on traveling with him, too concerned over the spirit that had attacked him over a week ago to let him linger too far from the temple’s protective barrier without his company. Allen didn’t fear the spirit while wearing the charms to ward off her advances, but he didn’t mind Lavi’s constant companionship. Besides, when they visited the meadow together, a warm nostalgia bubbled up in his heart. He recalled how he and Lavi had met, and how they’d spent many days and nights under the cover of the maple tree.

“You know,” Lavi began, watching as Allen brushed off the dirt and leaves from the little wooden structure. He sat with crossed legs just behind Allen, leaning in closer as Allen continued to work. “You don’t really have to do this anymore.”

Allen smiled, not looking up from his task as he gently cleaned the shrine. “I can’t leave your shrine unattended. Who will leave you offerings?”

Lavi hummed in amusement. “You give me enough offerings to keep me satiated.”

“Do I, now?” In an attempt to ignore Lavi’s racy comments, Allen focused on the shrine. He left a small offering—a bit of mochi—and closed his eyes to pray. However, he couldn’t concentrate on the task when Lavi leaned against his back, lips brushing gently against the shell of his ear.

“Mm, you offer me your flesh nearly every day. What more could I ask for?” Lavi slipped one of his arms around Allen’s waist, fingers sneaking their way into the folds of his kimono.

“Lecherous fox,” Allen teased, half-heartedly batting away his hand to finish the prayer. Lavi didn’t move away, teasing his neck and shoulder with a single-minded desire.

Birds chirped in the surrounding trees and insects buzzed about the expanse of the meadow. When Allen finished his short prayers and pulled his hands apart, he turned to accept Lavi’s advances. Without wasting another second, Lavi pushed Allen back into the soft grass, lips heavy on his. Allen groaned softly in response, one leg already hitched up around Lavi’s hip as they kissed under the maple tree.

Lavi released his lips after a few moments, sucking in a soft breath as he sat up. He grinned down at Allen, playing with his hair as he simply stared at him. The gaze left Allen warm, cheeks flushed and goosebumps pricking down his arms. Lavi’s eye had a way of drawing him in, leaving him excited and desperate at the same time.

“We haven’t been here for so long,” Allen said, holding his breath as Lavi trailed fingers down the front of his kimono, slowly drawing the fabric away from this chest. “I missed it. You’re always at the temple with me.”

“Would you rather I not be there?” Lavi asked, engrossed in the folds of Allen’s kimono. His voice was level, without a hint of concern.

“No. I want you there. I just miss _here_.”

Lavi tugged at the obi around Allen’s waist, unwinding the long length of fabric and discarding it next to them in the grass. “It just makes being here all the more special,” he said, letting his gaze linger on Allen’s exposed flesh.

Allen shifted his hips as his kimono came undone, Lavi’s fingers playing along his skin. “Mm,” he hummed, closing his eyes against the trail of heat the kitsune left along his stomach. “That’s true enough.” His voice grew hoarse, throat strained from keeping himself quiet and not giving in to the gentle, teasing touches Lavi lavished him with.

“Let’s celebrate,” Lavi suggested, a smirk quirking up on his lips. He undid his own kimono, nimble fingers pulling his obi free before sinking back down to capture Allen’s lips once more.

Allen sighed through his nose, closing his eyes and letting Lavi charm his body into a heated desire. It never failed—one lingering touch or look could send Allen’s heart into palpitations and his fingers trembling. Some days he wondered if Lavi felt that same burning lust, the same deep seated need to press their bodies flush together, touching as much of each other as they could.

As Lavi’s lips trailed down his chin and along his throat, he moaned and licked the salty skin. “Allen, you taste so good.”

“Do I?” he asked, head thrown back as he arched into Lavi’s touch.

“Like you always do,” Lavi added, sucking at one of his pert nipples on his travels south.

Allen smoothed his fingers into Lavi’s hair, finally opening his eyes once more to stare up into the sky. Cloudless and bright, the blue nearly blinded him for how beautiful it was, soft yet intense. Before he could ponder it longer, Lavi hit at his hip, pulling a wanton gasp from his lips as he arched into the sensation.

“Tell me, Allen,” Lavi began, purring as he ran a finger along Allen’s hip, dipping sharply to move closer to his most sensitive areas. “What would you like me to do?”

“Anything,” Allen replied, his eyes turning to Lavi’s in that instant. “I will do anything, as long as it’s with you.”

“Such a kind gesture for a scruffy fox like me,” Lavi laughed, pressing a kiss to Allen’s stomach. Allen felt his dick twitch against Lavi’s cheek, so close to the friction he wanted, but unable to obtain it. “But I asked what _you_ wanted.”

Letting out a soft, shaky breath, Allen tightened his fingers in Lavi’s hair as he watched the kitsune hover over him. “Come here.”

Lavi did as asked, crawling on top of Allen until their noses brushed together. Allen wrapped his legs around Lavi’s waist, their undone kimonos fluttering about their sides as warm skin met in the middle. With a purr, Lavi nuzzled up against Allen’s neck, kissing him with a gentle touch. Wrapping his arms around the redhead’s neck, Allen tilted his head to the side and gave Lavi more room to play along his exposed skin. He didn’t need to explain his wants or desires to his lover—with an insistent arch of his back and a suggestive wiggle of his hips, Lavi knew just what Allen was asking for. Too long had they been together to not know each other’s quirks and mannerisms.

With the afternoon sun beating down on them through the foliage overhead, Lavi grabbed Allen’s hip and pressed their bodies flush together as he nibbled along Allen’s collarbone. Allen hummed in approval, eyes closed and breaths deepening as the hot curl of desire spread low through his stomach.

“So sensitive today,” Lavi mumbled against his chest, moving lower and kissing a long trail down his stomach. “How long can you hold out, priest?”

“Long enough to shut you up,” Allen replied, grinning lazily to himself as Lavi gasped out in indignation.

“Your sharp tongue wounds me,” he said, still planting kiss after kiss along Allen’s skin. When he slipped low enough, he dipped his chin and took Allen’s length into his mouth, sucking him down in one go.

A low moan spilled past Allen’s lips, simmering between them as Lavi worked his tongue over hard flesh, teasing and taunting Allen’s cock with the slow push and pull of his mouth. Allen’s eyes cracked open, staring up at the sky and the dappled sun beams streaming through the leaves. Nothing had felt so right as when he was with Lavi just like this. Nothing had felt so perfect.

One of Allen’s legs hitched up over Lavi’s shoulder, and the redhead purred as he buried his nose against the bush of coarse hairs at the base of his length. His head bobbed up and down, slicking Allen’s hardness with spit and precum. Each brush of that warm tongue over Allen’s cock edged him closer to that desperately sought-after completion.

Lavi continued with his torturously slow pace for a few more minutes, then popped off Allen’s dick with a grin. He tilted his head as he took in Allen’s flushed face. “More?” he asked, running a hand along the leg resting over his shoulder.

“Mm,” Allen mumbled, nodding excitedly, unable to return his gaze.

Lavi fumbled around in the folds of his askew kimono until he found the small tub of lubricant. He popped open the lid, dipping two fingers into the ointment until they were coated, then lifted Allen’s hips up. As he pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, he smoothed slick fingers along Allen’s backside, finding his puckered hole and massaging it with care.

Too overcome with excitement and embarrassment, Allen threw an arm over his eyes and sighed at the intimate intrusion. Lavi’s touch was warm, hot against his skin, and as his first finger penetrated that tight ring of muscle, he gasped and his hips jolted up. Lavi chuckled at the reaction.

Placing another kiss to his thigh, Lavi worked his finger in and out of Allen. “Don’t hide your pretty face,” he said, the underlying hunger heavy in his voice. The soft rumble of possessive growls vibrated in Lavi’s throat as he watched Allen slowly unravel under his ministrations.

Indulging him, Allen pulled his arm away, dropping it against the ground and meeting Lavi’s solitary eye. He saw naked lust in that green gem, leaving his stomach to tighten up and his insides to twist and burn—but more than that, he saw the sweetness, the same that he felt with each careful touch and gentle press of skin on skin.

_Love_ —he saw love in Lavi’s intense gaze, and it took Allen’s breath away.

A second finger slipped into Allen’s backside, and he groaned at the pressure, eyes closed as he bit his lip. Lavi stretched him painstakingly slow, fingers scissoring and moving deeper to ease him into the feeling. Allen grew impatient, his cock twitching uselessly against his stomach, smearing precum over the skin.

“Lavi, please. I can’t wait much longer,” he urged the kitsune, letting out a slow, shuddered breath.

“Ah, so polite now.” Lavi grinned as he slipped his fingers from Allen’s ass. “I suppose I _did_ ask you what you wanted. I can’t withhold it now.” He adjusted his hips and shifted their bodies, pressing the tip of his cock to Allen’s entrance. After a quick, calming breath, he slowly pressed himself into Allen.

The fullness washed over Allen like sunbeams on his skin—gentle, comforting, and steady. He’d grown accustomed to Lavi’s length, the weight and feel of it inside his body. When Lavi leaned in, their bodies lined up like pieces of the same puzzle. Allen wrapped his legs around the redhead’s torso, hooking his ankles together and pulling him closer. Lavi’s skin burned hot, and when he pressed open-mouthed kisses on Allen’s neck, it felt like the heat of a furnace. He sweat against Lavi, fingers curling into his hair and refusing to let go.

Pulling him close seemed to spark Lavi’s desire. He growled against Allen’s shoulder, scraping his sharp fingernails down his sides and grabbing at his hips. Lavi thrust into him, the soft, careful touch gone and replaced with something hungrier—ravenous. He worked his hips into Allen’s, the steady pace driving his cock deep into the priest. The stretch and burn left Allen moaning with each pass, and he clung to Lavi to keep himself steady.

Lavi bit down on Allen’s shoulder, just shy of breaking the skin. When his fangs pulled away, he licked over the bruised, red flesh—as silent apology of his overzealousness. Allen had never minded the quirk, taking Lavi’s love bites in stride. Never once had he left more than a couple of bruises, and Allen secretly admired his handiwork in the mirror the day after—like the marks were the physical manifestation of their love on his skin. He had bitten and sucked his own marks into Lavi, but the kitsune healed fast, and the marks faded before an hour had passed. Still, it was fun to indulge in the moment.

Nips and bites turned soft again as Lavi pressed his lips to Allen’s, tongue slipping into his mouth and a guttural groan rumbling deep in his throat. When he broke the kiss for air, a whine echoed in the space between them. “Aaah, Allen,” Lavi gasped, hips still pounding deep into him. “My little priest, so perfect…” He rambled on, whispering sweet words of praise in Allen’s ear as they fucked. Each endearment, each nickname and softly spoken expression of love gripped at Allen’s heart. He flushed pink at the praises, and ducked his face against Lavi’s neck.

“Lavi, don’t…” he half-heartedly begged, too embarrassed to speak too loudly in his protests.

“Don’t what?” Lavi asked back, working himself harder into Allen, listening to the priest’s lustful cries. “Don’t tell you that you’re beautiful? Amazing? The most gorgeous human I’ve ever seen?”

Allen arched up into Lavi, a jolt of arousal shooting through his veins. He panted, fingers gripped painfully tight in Lavi’s hair. “It’s embarrassing.”

“I’ll embarrass you more, then,” Lavi announced. He leaned back, pulling Allen’s hips with him as he continued to fuck him. Kneeling as he stared down at Allen, Lavi smiled smugly. Allen had nothing to grab onto, nothing to keep himself steady, and was at the mercy of Lavi’s thrusts, his body rocking in time with each one. “I crave you like air, like water and food. You and only you, Allen Walker, light my heart on fire with your mere presence.”

Allen’s eyes prickled with tears, the sweet, heartfelt words gripping his chest like a vice. He swallowed, a lump burning in his throat. “Lavi…”

Lavi hitched Allen’s legs over his shoulders, the stretch deeper, giving him a better angle to dive into Allen. It took the priest’s breath away in the moment, and when he regained his wits, he saw that Lavi hadn’t broken his gaze.

“You, my love, are all I have ever wanted.” Lavi reached down, stroking Allen’s flushed red cock as he spoke.

The sugared words overwhelmed Allen, his chest constricted tight as the tears spilled past his lashes. He closed his eyes, hoping to rein in his emotions, the warmth of his impending orgasm flooding through his veins. Lavi spoke with such ease as their bodies worked together towards mutual completion, and Allen envied his composure.

Words failed him, too wrapped up in the buzz of arousal and the weight of Lavi’s beautiful confession to reply with anything more than choked gasps and desperate whines. Lavi’s name rolled off his tongue more often than not, Allen repeating it like a mantra as Lavi continued to fuck him into the ground.

The tension in his guts intensified, and he knew he couldn’t hold it all in. “Lavi— _Lavi_ ,” Allen breathed, his voice jumping up an octave as his toes curled. “Lavi, I _can’t_ —I—not much longer.”

Humming excitedly, Lavi leaned in, his hand working faster over Allen’s length. “Don’t hold back, Allen,” he said, voice husky and low as he watched the rising flush on Allen’s face and neck. “Cum for me. I want to see you all pretty and white.”

At Lavi’s audacious words, Allen bit his lip. His hips arched up into the redhead’s touch, thrusting into his hand for more friction, even as Lavi rocked into him from behind. A few more pumps of his hand over Allen’s cock, and the priest was done for. He came with a cry on his lips, cum spraying over his stomach.

Allen’s head spun when the orgasm hit, and after Lavi had milked him dry, he lay against the ground in a daze as the kitsune continued to thrust into him with abandon. Lavi came soon after, shoulders shuddering as he groaned with completion. He collapsed against Allen, hot and sweaty as Allen’s seed smeared over their stomachs.

They panted together, catching their breaths as the symphony of birds and insects continued to echo around them. After a moment, Lavi slid to the side of Allen, pulling his lean body close as they snugged amidst their discarded clothing.

“Maybe you’re right,” he mumbled into the top of Allen’s head, nuzzling his hair and breathing in his scent.

“You’ll have to be more specific.” Allen leaned into the touch, one arm curled tight around Lavi’s midsection.

“We don’t come here enough,” Lavi clarified, planting a soft kiss amidst Allen’s messy locks. “If you’re going to be this amorous when we come here, we should come every day.”

Allen chuckled, shaking his head as best he could in Lavi’s firm hold. His nose buried into the kitsune’s chest as their bodies cooled. “If we came every day, it wouldn’t be as special.”

“No matter what we do, it’s special when we’re together.”

Allen felt the blush creeping down his neck and pressed himself deeper into Lavi’s hold to hide it. “…You’re awfully sentimental today.”

Lavi hummed as he considered the comment, then kissed Allen again, lips on the top of his head. “Must be the place.”

“Must be,” Allen repeated, still clinging close to the kitsune. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, the warm sun lulling him to sleep. Lavi must’ve noticed, as he grabbed his kimono and covered them both with the garment. The sun and Lavi’s warmth drew Allen in, and he curled up close to his lover under the protection of the maple tree.

“Sleep,” Lavi mumbled, his hand lazily stroking Allen’s hip. “Get some rest. I’ll wake you when we need to leave.”

Allen mumbled incoherently, already relaxing against Lavi’s form. His eyes closed completely, and within minutes, he fell unconscious.

 

xXxXxXx

 

_Allen smelled the river before he saw it—the damp earth and fresh water filling his lungs as he stumbled towards the water’s edge._

_Stars burned bright overhead, like torches above the river, brighter than they should have been. When he pushed past the bushes blocking his path and reached the shoreline, he saw Lavi’s outline against the darkness, standing alone. Allen smiled and met him there, curling his arms around Lavi’s waist as he whispered a greeting. Before he had time to register the stiffness in Lavi’s limbs, the kitsune yanked himself out of his grasp, pushing Allen into the water._

_Cold, so cold… The river surged around him, louder, deafening, but he still heard the words as Lavi spat them down at him._

_‘It was a lie.’_

_‘I never loved you.’_

_The cold reached Allen’s heart as he stared up at Lavi, unbelieving of the words spilling past his lips._

_‘I can’t love you.’_

_‘No one can love you.’_

_The water rose, past his chest, past his shoulders and neck. His skin grew numb from the cold, its icy grip sinking bone deep until Allen could feel nothing. As the water continued to rise, he saw a figure behind Lavi—shorter, with spiky dark hair and haunting yellow eyes._

_It was the spirit that had attacked him in the garden._

_The water spilled past his mouth and nose, choking him. Suffocating him._

_He couldn’t breathe._

_He couldn’t—_

 

“Allen! Allen, wake up!”

Allen’s eyes shot open, sucking in a breath as he was ripped from sleep. As his eyes focused, he saw Lavi looking down on him with concern, eyebrows knit tight and a frown on his face. He jerked away at the sight of the kitsune, heart hammering in his chest as he fought to breathe—his dream still too raw to distinguish it from reality.

Lavi shied away from Allen, hurt on his face as he watched the priest withdraw from his touch. Confused, he sat back in the grass. It was only then that Allen realized Lavi had already dressed, and had a handkerchief tied up and full of something bulky at his side.

“Allen?” Lavi asked again, softer this time. He didn’t reach out to him, but his eye stayed trained on his figure. “Are you all right?”

“Sorry,” he replied quickly, a hand pressed to his forehead as he tried to shake the images from his mind. “I’m sorry. I just—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lavi added, cutting off any excuse he could come up with.

Nodding, Allen looked down and saw that in his sleep, Lavi had wrapped his kimono up around him, but hadn’t tried to dress him—likely to keep from waking him. Lethargic in his movements, Allen pulled his arms through the sleeves and wrapped the fabric around his waist. He still felt cold from his dream.

When he looked back at Lavi, he sighed. “It was just a bad dream.”

“Must’ve been pretty bad. You were tossing and turning in your sleep when I came back.”

“Came back?” Allen asked, combing a hand through his messy hair. He felt a few twigs and bits of grass stuck in the white locks.

Lavi grinned and set the handkerchief in Allen’s lap before untying it. The spiral green fern heads nearly spilled from the cloth as it opened. “Zenmaki. I found some not far from here. I thought we could eat them tonight for dinner, maybe with some of that dried fish?”

Allen wiped at his eyes, still trying to shake the nasty dream from his mind. Reaching out, he smoothed his hand over Lavi’s cheek and smiled up at him, hoping to dispel his worries. “It sounds perfect.”

Leaning into the touch, Lavi covered his own hand over Allen’s, eyebrows still furrowed with concern. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Allen bit the inside of his lip. “Yeah,” he replied, and when Lavi continued to watch him with a wary eye, he sighed again. “I… I think that the spirit was twisting up my dreams.”

Lavi’s eye widened and he moved closer. “What happened?”

As Allen recalled the dream, a chill ran down his spine. “She…” he trailed off, then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t real, anyway.”

Shifting closer, Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen, pressing sweet kisses to his neck and shoulders, his face and lips. “Mm, it’s not real. This is real, _Love_. Don’t forget it.”

For the first time since he’d woken up, Allen gave Lavi a true smile. “I won’t,” he replied, giggling when Lavi hit a few of his more sensitive areas. “ _Lavi_ , stop. We need to go.”

“Aw, but you’re so tasty. I want to stay here and eat you up,” Lavi teased, pushing him back down on the ground.

Allen laughed again, louder this time. His voice echoed through the meadow as he squirmed under Lavi. “Ah, don’t spill the zenmaki, you lecherous fox!”

“Oooh, Allen cares more about fern heads than my love! I’m heartbroken!” Lavi called out to the surrounding forest, faking hurt feelings as he fell back against the grass and clutched his chest. “My heart is broken! Slain!”

Allen shook his head and gathered up the spilled ferns, smiling the whole while. “You’re incorrigible.”

Lavi chuckled and curled up on his side as he watched Allen. “But you love me, anyway.”

Setting aside the handkerchief, Allen fixed his kimono as best he could, covering the bruises and love bites that Lavi had littered over his body. He couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face as he watched the playful kitsune stare at him, warmth filling his chest and washing away the lingering chill he’d felt from his nightmare. “I do.”


	6. Tanabata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter for everyone! :D Hope you all enjoy it!

Unfortunately, the nightmare Allen had had in Lavi’s meadow had not been the last to haunt him in the following weeks. Any time he slept alone, even in the protective barrier of the temple, his dreams were invaded by the spirit. She sent him horrible images of loss and death, some involving his friends, but most were of Lavi. His only respite was when Lavi spent the entire night with him, but even the kitsune’s presence wasn’t enough to keep the worrying images from invading his waking thoughts.

On a scheduled supply run, Lenalee helped Allen sort through the items she, Kanda, and Alma had brought. While Kanda and Alma checked the garden for Allen, Lenalee watched him with wary eyes.

“You look ill. Is something wrong?” she asked as she poured rice into one of the ceramic containers set out on the table.

Allen gave her a half-hearted smile, too tired to pretend to be better than he felt. “The spirits are restless.”

Lenalee leveled a concerned look Allen’s way, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “What happened?”

He continued to sort through the food and supplies, not looking up from his task. “The spirit has been invading my dreams,” Allen confessed. He knew Lenalee wouldn’t let up until she got an answer, as loathe as he was to drag her into his problems.

“The charms aren’t working?” Lenalee asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Can I see them?”

Allen handed her the charm he kept on his person at all times since the incident with the spirit. The slip of paper tucked inside the small, flat pouch still radiated that calming, protective energy as it had the day Lenalee had made it. Allen had created his own charms, but Lenalee’s charm work was second to none.

It only took her a second to check the charm, and after turning it over a few times to examine it, she handed it back to Allen. “It’s still working, and seems to be effective. I don’t know how the spirit is managing to influence your dreams.” She watched as Allen tucked the charm back into the sleeve of his kimono. “And the temple’s wards are still working?”

“As far as I can tell. I’ve not seen the spirit in weeks outside of nightmares and dreams. And nothing else is amiss.” Allen rubbed his eyes, exhaustion creeping through his skull. “We need to deal with her before she attacks again. Have there been any issues at the village?”

“Not since I set up charms and barriers.” Lenalee went back to work, moving a few of the heavier ceramic pots back up on the shelves lining Allen’s room. “No deaths and no strange occurrences. Everyone is more relaxed. I’m sure they chalked up the deaths to simple misfortune, but that doesn’t solve the problem of the vengeful spirit still lurking around the river.”

Allen nodded, moving the fresh eggs Lenalee had brought into a large bowl lined with dried grasses to cushion their delicate shells. “Have you pinpointed the spirit’s location yet?”

“Unfortunately, no. She’s slippery—and I’m certain she doesn’t want to be found.” Lenalee brushed back a loose lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “I’m sure that’s how she’d avoided detection this long. Though what set her off is beyond me.”

Allen bit his tongue. He had a sneaking suspicion that he and Lavi were to blame for the spirit’s resurgence. She seemed hellbent on forcing them apart, and killing Allen in the process. From his various encounters and dreams, he’d gathered enough to know she didn’t want spirits and humans interacting, though her true reasoning still eluded him.

Straightening his back and avoiding meeting Lenalee’s gaze, Allen finished putting away the last of the supplies. “We’ll figure it out. Try not to worry about it too much.”

“Hard not to when you’re suffering from it,” Lenalee added, setting out four ceramic cups and a small teapot. The water over the fire was nearly boiling, and they could enjoy their late lunch soon. She heard Kanda and Alma slowly making their way up the temple steps, soft, playful bickering echoing through the holy grounds. “We’ll try again after the festival.”

Allen perked up, blinking in confusion. “Festival?”

Lenalee giggled and shook her head, scooping a hefty spoonful of dried tea leaves into the pot on the table. “Tanabata. It’s at the end of the week. How could you forget it?”

Allen’s mouth hung open like a fish gasping for air—how had he forgotten it? Had the spirit messed with his perception of time so badly that he’d been losing track of what day it was? “I guess the date just slipped away from me.” It was a flimsy excuse, but Lenalee let it slide, giving him a soft smile as they set out the food.

“You should come. It wouldn’t be right for you to be here all alone at the temple during the festival. Besides, you haven’t left here since you came to talk to me nearly a month ago, and that was hardly a social call.”

Hesitating, Allen fiddled with the chopsticks as he set them out. The festival sounded fun, but he had more important things to worry about. “Ah… Maybe. If I can find time…”

“Find time? What exactly do you have to do?” Lenalee laughed, pressing her fingers against her lips to mask her smile.

Allen sat down at the table, crossing his legs as he fumbled for an excuse. “Well…There are a lot of chores I still need to do. The garden needs weeding, and there’s a door on the main temple that needs—”

“Allen, those are just excuses! And weak ones, at that.” Lenalee nudged his shoulder before grabbing the kettle off the fire and filling the teapot. “Please come. We need to see you more, and it’ll be fun!”

“I’ll think about it,” Allen replied, his gaze shifting to Kanda and Alma as they entered. Kanda carried a large basket of vegetables, mostly tubers and a few daikon.

“Think about what?” Alma asked, he and Kanda joining Allen at the table.

“Allen might not come to Tanabata,” Lenalee said, her tone accusing as she sat down with them.

“What?!” Alma exclaimed, his hand in mid-air as he reached for a pear in one of the bowls. “Why wouldn’t you come?”

“Who cares what beansprout does,” Kanda grumbled, pouring himself tea and grabbing food without looking up.

“Yuu, don’t be so mean,” Alma scolded him before turning back to Allen. “You need to come! Tanabata is only once a year! And there’s going to be so much food and I heard Komui managed to get some fireworks from the city.”

“He did,” Lenalee confirmed, a subtle grin on her face. “You wouldn’t want to miss that, would you, Allen?”

“Besides, you gotta make your wish!” Alma added enthusiastically.

Allen had to lean back from Alma’s excited fidgeting, but with his friends urging him on, it was hard to deny their offer to join them in the festivities. “I suppose I could make an appearance.”

Lenalee poured him some tea, her smile growing by the second. “I knew you couldn’t resist.”

“Well, it’s hard to say no when you all dogpile on me like that.” Allen rubbed the tip of his nose and took the tea once Lenalee had finished pouring. The hot drink soothed his nerves and he relaxed to enjoy a meal with his friends. He could spend one day without worrying about the spirit or his duties as a priest.

 

Two hours passed before Allen saw his friends off again, and like clockwork, Lavi returned when they disappeared down the road. His fox ears twitched on top of his head as he leaned in behind Allen, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Are you going to the festival?”

Allen chuckled, turning around to face the kitsune. “Were you eavesdropping again?”

“Maybe,” Lavi replied, a guilty smile on his lips. “But you didn’t answer the question. Are you going?”

With a sigh, Allen withdrew and headed back to his room to clean up from the meal. “I don’t think so. It wouldn’t be a good idea, not with that spirit still lurking around.”

Lavi hummed as he considered the answer, following closely after Allen as he wandered back to his quarters. “It should be fine as long as you have those charms. And I can keep watch for you, if you’re that worried. She doesn’t seem to bother you while I’m around.”

The offer perked Allen’s interest, and as they entered his room, he turned to Lavi with a hopeful look in his silver eyes. “Do you want to come with me?”

“I just said I would,” Lavi answered, slipping past Allen and settling in on his futon in the corner. He mussed the neatly folded blankets, breathing in deeply as he surrounded himself in Allen’s scent.

“No, I mean… I mean _come with me_. Attend the festival with me.”

Lavi paused, in the middle of rubbing his face over Allen’s blankets when the weight of his words hit the kitsune. He sat up, legs crossed, and looked over at Allen, confused. “You want me to go to Tanabata with you?”

Allen paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Lavi’s carefree mood dried up, his shoulders hunched as he avoided Allen’s gaze. “I’m not…” He trailed off, then shook his head sharply before continuing. “I’m not good around people.”

Softly smiling, Allen crossed the room to kneel next to the futon. He slipped his fingers into Lavi’s hair, carding the strands with a gentle touch. “You’re good around me.”

“You’re different,” Lavi replied, pouting as he shuffled awkwardly on the bed. “Besides, most villagers don’t like spirits. I don’t think I’ll be welcome there.”

Allen sat beside him, the mattress giving under their weight. His arm curled around Lavi’s waist, comforting as he leaned into the kitsune. “I suppose you’re right. But your magic can hide your true form. Couldn’t you hide your ears and tails for one night, and pretend to be human?”

“I could,” Lavi conceded, still refusing to meet Allen’s eyes. “But it’s risky… What if someone in the village finds out anyway? I could be run off…”

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Allen assured him, reaching up with his free hand to brush back the messy hair from Lavi’s face. He smoothed the pads of his fingers over his skin, gentle as he stroked his jawline. “If you’re with me, you won’t have anything to fear. But if you don’t want to go, I understand.”

Lavi leaned into the touch, softening easily at Allen’s comforting words. “I know—I know,” he mumbled, voice still tinged with worry. “But what if something happens? What if they make me leave and never come back? What if they hurt you because you’re defending _me_?”

“Those are a lot of ‘what ifs,’ Lavi,” Allen whispered, still running a finger down his jaw. “They might accept you, too.”

Lavi winced at that possibility. “I’m less inclined to believe it would be that simple.”

Leaning in, Allen kissed his cheek. “It’s all right. You don’t have to go. I’ll keep your existence secret as long as you want me to.”

“Mm,” Lavi hummed, pressing his face into Allen’s shoulder. “Thank you, Allen.”

Allen held him closer, the warmth of his body making Allen sweat in the already humid air. He smiled and squeezed Lavi tight before pulling back. “I have something for you,” he said, reaching into his kimono sleeve.

“Oh?” Lavi peered over his shoulder as Allen pulled out a protective charm and handed it to him. He grinned widely. “You’re worried?”

“Yes. I don’t want her hurting you,” Allen said, thinking back on his first encounter with the spirit. His fingers tightened in Lavi’s clothes, unconsciously pulling him closer.

“I’m more worried about you—You’re the one she threatened.”

“I’ll be okay. I managed to befriend you, didn’t I?”

Lavi chuckled and kissed the top of Allen’s head. “You did. And if you charm her the way you charmed me, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Allen hoped that Lavi’s confidence was not misplaced.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen arrived in the village just before dark, and the cheerful noises of festivities were already well underway. As he wandered into the center of town, the crowd grew thicker. Children ran around with toys and food, playing excitedly in the streets. Paper cranes and colorful streamers decorated the houses along each street. Everyone had prepared something for the festival, offering up goodies and snacks at every turn.

He took each offered food with kind words as he made his way through the streets, looking for his friends. Everyone knew who he was in town, but rarely spoke at length with him. Only Lenalee, Alma, and Kanda were among those he considered friends.

As he paused on his search to watch a small skit performed by some of the village teens, there was a tap at his shoulder. Allen turned, and was greeted with Lenalee’s smiling face.

“You made it,” she said, offering him a long slip of paper.

“I did.” He held the blank sheet with care, then looked back at her. “Tanzaku?”

She nodded. “For your wish.”

“I’ll have to think of something good to write.” He looked around for a moment, puzzled. “Where are Alma and Kanda?”

“Alma dragged Kanda over to get some food.” She took Allen by the crook of his arm and led him back the way she’d came from. “Let’s go find them.”

Allen chuckled as they weaved their way through the crowd, barely avoiding the children underfoot. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the village this lively.”

“We’re really putting on a show of it, aren’t we?” Lenalee asked as they continued down the street. “I think Komui wanted to lift everyone’s spirits this year—and it seems to be working.”

“I would have to agree.” Allen couldn’t deny that the villagers looked chipper, more so than they had at past festivals they’d put together.

“Oh, and don’t worry about going back to the temple tonight, either. We have a room for you to stay in our house,” Lenalee added.

“Lena, that’s not necessary I can—”

“It’s not negotiable, Allen,” Lenalee said, cutting him off mid-sentence. She smiled sweetly, as the caught sight of Alma and Kanda still at one of the food tables. “There’s no reason for you to traipse home in the dark _by yourself_ when we have a perfectly good futon for you to use.”

With a laugh, Allen shook his head. “I can’t argue with that.”

When Alma spotted them, he waved, pulling Kanda along to meet them. They both had bowls of soba noodles in hand, and Kanda looked more interested in the noodles than anything else. “Allen! When did you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago,” he replied, overwhelmed by the attention. At least he could count on Kanda to give him the space he needed—he was still diligently slurping up his soba noodles and refusing to participate in their conversation.

Lenalee let go of Allen’s arm to pinch a few noodles from Alma’s bowl. As he let her pilfer his food without a care, Alma grinned at Allen. “I hope you’re hungry. Everyone did a really great job this year. And there’s some great yakiniku over here, as well.”

“I brought my appetite—don’t worry,” Allen assured him, tucking the tanzaku away in his sleeves as he got in line for the food.

Lenalee parted from them with promises to return with hot oolong tea and mochi. As they waited for her to return, Alma chatting excitedly between them, and Allen silently thanked Lavi for pestering him to show up. Without the kitsune’s persistence, he would’ve missed the festivities, missed out on the food and the fun, and most of all, missed out on seeing his friends.

He only wished Lavi would’ve joined him

 

It took him nearly an hour to decide on a wish to write on the tanzaku.

With steady hands, Allen scrawled out his wish on the long slip of paper, then tied it to the bamboo wish tree just on the edge of town. He must have been the last person to tie their wish onto the tree, as the bamboo was already full of dozens and dozens of wishes, tied with colorful string and other decorations. He could still hear the festivities in the center of town, but the quiet near the forest’s edge gave him the brief moment’s peace to center himself once more. Perhaps being out at his temple all alone, aside from Lavi, had left him more susceptible to unease in crowded areas.

Lenalee was right—he needed to get to town more often.

After his wish had been tied, Allen looked up at the sky, the stars bright and glowing across the inky blackness. He wished Lavi could’ve joined him, but he had to respect the kitsune’s wishes. Maybe with more time, he would feel comfortable joining Allen on his visits to town or at least revealing his existence to his close friends. But for now, he would wait.

On the edge of the forest, shrouded under the cover of dark, a voice spoke his name. “Allen.”

Allen turned, surprised at the call. He hesitated, an odd sensation pricking over his skin as he stared into the darkness. After a moment, he swallowed at the lump in his throat. “Who’s there?”

Stepping out from the cover of night, Allen watched the shadows recede and a familiar visage emerge. His eyes widened, a smile tipping up on his lips. “Lavi?” He took a few steps towards the kitsune, overcome with happiness. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay back at the temple?”

Lavi stood just on the edge of the forest, refusing to walk any closer. As Allen closed the distance between them, he noticed the hard lines on his face. It left Allen wary and nervous. Every time he tried to meet Lavi’s gaze, the redhead refused him.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, fingers tightening on the sleeve of his kimono.

“I didn’t come here for the festival,” Lavi said, his tone colder and harsher than Allen had ever heard it before. It send a chill down his spine. “I came to tell you it’s over.”

“What?” Allen asked, confused and upset. He tried to reach out, hoping to take Lavi’s hand, only to have it violently batted away.

“I decided I don’t want to be with you anymore. It’s pointless having a relationship with a human.”

“Lavi, I… I don’t understand.”

“What’s there to understand?” Lavi asked, his tone growing more hostile the longer he spoke. “Humans don’t belong with spirits. They never will. Living together is futile.”

Allen shook his head, chest aching. This couldn’t be happening. This made no sense. “Why are you saying this now? I thought—I thought you loved me?”

Lavi snorted, glaring down at Allen. “Why would I love a human? They’re foolish and only care about themselves. No spirit could love a filthy human like you.”

With ragged breaths, Allen stared at Lavi. He felt cold—cold and aching. Never in a thousand years could he imagine hearing such nasty, hurtful words coming from his lover’s lips. He felt like he did every time he woke from one of those dreams, and—

Allen froze, his eyes narrowing as he watched Lavi carefully. The pieces of the puzzle snapped together, and he took a few steps back. “You’re not Lavi.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I am!” Lavi growled, ears folded back as he took a step forward. Allen matched it, making sure the kitsune was out of arm’s reach.

“You’re not Lavi,” Allen repeated, more confident this time around. “You’re the spirit from the river.”

Lavi smirked, shoulders hunched up as he glared back at Allen. “Nothing gets past you, priest.” The illusion disappeared, and the image of Lavi faded from view, replaced by the spirit that had been haunting him for weeks. “But it doesn’t matter anymore.”

Even though Allen had expected it, the sudden change left him breathless, his heart pounding in his chest. He stared back at her, uneasy as he held his ground. With his mouth dry and throat constricting, Allen dared to speak. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t have to answer to a human,” she snapped back, yellow eyes watching him like a predator.

Silently, Allen reminded himself that she couldn’t hurt him as long as he had the protective charm on him. That little bit of confidence gave him the strength to keep pressing her. “You’ve haunted me for weeks now with painful dreams and nauseating nightmares. I want to know the reason. Why are you doing this?” He stood straighter, his voice somehow managing to ring clear though the heavy air between them.

Her face twisted up in something more than anger, more than hate. Loathing. Disgust. Wrath. Something so dark and so deeply ingrained in her being that it was written in her blood. She despised Allen in that moment, and the pure hatred took his breath away.

“I’m doing this to save the kitsune,” she spat, her words slow and drawn out. She kept her eyes focused on Allen’s, never blinking or wavering. “You two can never be happy together. Humans and demons can’t coexist. It’s impossible.”

Allen watched her, unmoving as he took in her words. She spat them like acid, eyes narrow and glowing in the darkness. He’d never seen a spirit so angry, so filled with hatred and spite. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, voice heavy with sorrow. “What did the humans do to you, to make you so bitter?”

She froze for a moment, surprise registering in her eyes before she masked it once more with that blind, seething rage. “More than you care to know.”

The pain came on suddenly, blindingly hot and so intense that it forced Allen to his knees. He choked on a gasp, curling his hand to his chest as he fought to breathe. “ _W-What_ —” The pain radiated from his hand, the same hand that the snake had bitten weeks ago.

“Did you think your little charms could keep me away forever?” she asked, stepping forward and closing the gap between them. She watched Allen as he curled up on the ground in agony.

“ _How?_ ” he managed to spit out through clenched teeth. His vision blurred and his head spun as he looked up at her, unable to do more than tremble in the grass.

She kicked Allen, rolling him to his back to get a better view of his suffering. “When my snake bit you, it left poison in your body. It’s why I could still alter your dreams even while you were in the protective barrier of the temple and while you wore these pathetic charms.” She bent down, ripping the charm off of Allen’s wrist and tossing it away.

His vision grew black, and the spirit’s words were harder to understand. “What—” he began, wincing as another shot of searing pain lanced through his body. “What are you going to do with me?”

The spirit’s lips quirked in a vicious mockery of a smile. “I’m going to kill you.”

Unable to stand the pain any longer, Allen passed out.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Komui and a few of the other villagers were just setting up the fireworks when Lenalee felt the disturbance.

She turned away, the crowd and all distractions around her fading out as she focused on the presence at the edge of town. A chill ran through her, goosebumps raising on her skin. She took a step, then another, slowly pushing past the excited villagers. She walked further and further away from the festivities until a strong hand grabbed her wrist and ripped her from the trance.

“Where are you going?” Kanda asked, watching her with a wary eye. “The fireworks are about to start.”

Lenalee stared at him, her mind racing to catch up with the sinking feeling deep in her gut. She shook her head to clear it, then turned back to face the direction she’d been walking. “Something’s wrong.”

“What are you talking about?”

Alma joined them as they stood away from the gathering villagers, excited calls and shouts filling the air as they waited for the fireworks to begin. “Hey, where are you two running off to? We’re gonna miss the show.” When he saw Lenalee’s face, he frowned, sensing her unease instantly. “What’s going on?”

“I’d like to know the same thing,” Kanda added as they both watched her expectantly.

“I don’t know… I don’t know, but it’s bad. It’s very bad.” Not waiting for their replies, Lenalee rushed down the streets and away from the gathering crowd. Trusting her instincts, she weaved her way around the houses as Kanda and Alma chased after her with hurried footsteps.

When she reached the source of her uneasy feelings, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The wish tree stood undisturbed, and the night was quiet and warm. Still, something gave her chills, even in the warm summer air. She searched the area, hoping to find something to explain the feeling of dread in her chest.

“Lenalee,” Kanda began, already fed up with her antics. “What are you doing?”

“I feel something,” she said, her gaze piercing into the dark.

“What do you feel?” Alma asked, watching her curiously, and without the hint of frustration that Kanda had exuded.

“Anger? Sadness, maybe—I don’t know.” She sighed heavily, her anxiety growing the longer she came up empty-handed. It felt like bugs crawling inside her stomach, squirming and making her skin prickle in disgust.

Kanda sighed as he watched her frantically scour the area. “Lenalee, there’s nothing here. Nothing happened. Let’s go back to watch the fireworks.”

Alma said nothing, but watched her with a worried gaze.

“I know what I felt, and I know it came from here.” It was then that her foot hit something in the grass, the edge of the object catching on her sandaled feet. She bent down and picked it up, her heart skipping a beat as she recognized the item. “Allen’s charm.”

Alma’s eyes widened as he moved to stand next to her, checking the item in her hands. “What does that mean?”

Lenalee ran her fingers over the singed charm, the fabric around the blessed paper burned at the edges. Her heart sank into her stomach. “…Where’s Allen? Has anyone seen him?”

Kanda and Alma shared a worried look before turning back to her. Alma shook his head. “I haven’t seen him for nearly twenty minutes.”

“He said something about hanging up his tanzaku. I figured he was just dragging his feet getting back to the group.” The concern in Kanda’s eyes grew and he scanned the forest for any sign of their friend. “He can’t be that far, wherever he is.”

“She has him,” Lenalee mumbled, pulling the charm close to her heart. “The spirit has him.”

Kanda rolled his eyes and turned away from her. “Not this nonsense again,” he mumbled.

Lenalee ignored him, too focused on Allen’s disappearance to bother arguing with him. She looked at Alma, determination in her eyes. “We’re going to find him.”

Alma nodded, then grabbed Kanda’s arm, dragging him back into the village. “C’mon, Yuu. We need to get ready.”

Kanda protested the entire way, but let Alma drag him alone regardless. Lenalee returned her gaze to the burned charm. The spirit couldn’t have taken him that long ago, so they still had a chance to find him before it had a chance to do him harm. She might have had issues finding the spirit’s whereabouts before, but finding Allen was a different matter altogether. She’d known him for years now, since they were children. She knew his presence, his aura. A simple scrying would tell her the direction to go, and with Kanda and Alma, she had confidence that she could take on the spirit.

As she turned and rushed back home, she set her jaw tight. She would find Allen—no matter what.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi’s eye narrowed as he watched Lenalee run back to the village. He smelled her fear on the wind, but it was nothing compared to his own.

He’d hid high up in one of the trees on the edge of the forest, watching Lenalee, Kanda, and Alma search the area. Lenalee seemed to pick up on the same deduction that he had—the spirit had taken Allen.

He’d been lurking on the outskirts or town since Allen had left for the festival, silently debating with himself if he should join Allen. The priest had wanted him to attend, but Lavi had abstained. Maybe Allen had been right, and it would’ve been fine if he’d accompanied him. But Lavi still had his reservations about humans in general (Allen being the one _glaring_ exception) and didn’t trust them.

But when he’d sensed something had gone wrong, that something had happened to Allen, he’d rushed to find him.

He should’ve stayed with Allen. Lavi knew the spirit had been stalking him, invading his dreams and leaving the priest shaken up more often than not. Guilt ate away at his insides. If he’d simply gone to the festival, none of this would’ve happened.

Lavi’s claws sank into the bark of the tree. If that spirit hurt Allen, he would rip her into so many pieces that even the crows couldn’t find them all. With a shake of his head he took a deep breath, searching for the scent that had been ingrained on his very being for years. He caught it in an instant, too familiar with Allen’s scent to miss that subtle smell. Jumping down to the forest floor, he ran as fast as he could, following the scent on the wind. Allen’s friends were too slow for his liking. He would take care of this himself—and make that spirit pay for daring to mess with his lover.


	7. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Operation Rescue Allen! XD

Allen couldn’t feel anything below his waist.

His eyes cracked open slowly, stiff and reluctant to do so. At first, he’d thought he’d lost his sight with the darkness that surrounded him. But after a moment, his eyes acclimated to the lack of light, and he caught sight of the subtle illuminations around him. He didn’t know where he was—only that he was no longer in the village. Leaning back, his head hit cold stone—a cave wall, by the look and feel of it. He tried to move, but his body ached. Water sloshed around his legs and waist, the ice cold liquid seeping heat from his extremities. He could hear the sound of the river not far away, and hoped he wasn’t too deep in whatever cavern the spirit had dragged him away to.

As his sight grew sharper, he discovered the light source; fungi growing up around the cave walls glowed an eerie blue, the fluorescent light touching everything. It had to be some sort of spirit magic, for he’d never seen mushrooms and fungi glow so brightly before. He could see the standing water on the floor, covering his legs. When he tried to stand, another wave of pain shot through his body, and he fell back against the wall once more. It radiated from his hand, the same place the spirit’s snake had bitten him.

The sound of someone walking in the water stole his attention, and through the pain, he looked up. His gaze met glowing yellow eyes staring him down. The spirit stood not five feet away, watching him in the dark, silent and still.

“What did you do to me?” Allen asked, cradling his hand to his chest. It ached worse than before, and the freezing water surrounding him didn’t ease his discomfort.

“Only what you deserve,” she replied, unmoving as she watched him. “The snake that bit you injected poison into your blood. It doesn’t affect you unless I will it—that’s why you only felt it when it initially bit you, and now.”

“Why drag it out?” Allen asked, wincing as he tried to shift his body. He didn’t know whether or not to thank the Gods that his legs were numb—at least he couldn’t feel the venom in them.

“The kitsune would’ve stopped me earlier,” she admitted, fingers digging into the palm of her hand as she glared down at him. “And I wanted it slow, and agonizingly painful. Don’t worry. You’ll be dead by sunrise.”

Fear lanced through Allen at her words. He didn’t know how he would get out of this, or if he even could. His mind ran through all his options, and chance of escape was slim. He swallowed, quietly resigning himself. If this were to be his fate, he wouldn’t go out without trying to stop the spirit from hurting others. If only he knew what the root of her pain was…

“You never answered my question from before,” he said through gritted teeth. He shifted as best he could, still cradling his bitten hand as he tried to keep the panic from welling up in his chest.

“Oh? And what question was that?”

“What did the humans do to you to make you so angry?”

The spirit growled, fingernails digging deeper into her palms and drawing blood. She pressed herself back against the wall just opposite of Allen, still staring at him with that look of intense hatred on her face. “Everything.”

“Tell me,” Allen said, fighting through the pain. “Tell me what they did. What can it hurt? L-Like you said, I’ll be dead by morning, anyway.” He realized that every time her anger flared, so too did the pain radiating through his body—as if the poison was connected to her emotions.

“That’s a stupid trick, human,” she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She sat down in the water, unfazed by the cold. “You don’t deserve the truth, even in death.”

Allen gave her a wry smile, the corners of his mouth pinched tight. “Maybe not, but it can’t hurt, either. It might even make you feel better to talk it out.”

“Doubt it.”

“Well, I can’t make you t-talk, but since I’m not going anywhere, I can still sit and listen.” Conceding for now, Allen leaned back against the wall and let out a short, stifled sigh. He closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the pain. The numbness crept up his limbs and his heart began to slow in his chest, despite the adrenaline and fear coursing through him. If the poison didn’t kill him first, the unnaturally cold water might. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last like this.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi had tracked the scent to the river before his senses grew muddled. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but regardless, it had been too long. Who knew what the spirit could have done with him in all this time, while Lavi sniffed him out with all the grace of a drunk hound. He was so frustrated and upset with himself that he was losing his concentration. It didn’t help that the moving water on the river washed away most of Allen’s scent. He’d been up and down the riverbank, searching for the trail.

His bare feet caught on rocks and slipped in the mud as he paced, frantically sniffing the air in hopes of finding a trace of Allen’s scent. With each second that passed, his heart grew heavier. If he couldn’t find Allen—if he couldn’t _save_ him—he would never forgive himself.

Finally, after racing further down the riverbank in the hopes that he’d simply missed something, he caught wind of it. Allen’s scent floated on the breeze. Lavi growled and pressed on, following his nose and chasing down his prey.

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Are you certain we’re going the right direction?” Kanda asked, lifting his and Alma’s swords over his head as they crossed the river. Lenalee had been following the results of her hasty divination spell and her intuition as they traipsed through the forest in search of Allen. They’d hit the river not long after, and Lenalee informed them that they needed to cross to get to him.

“Who’s the priestess here?” she asked, her tone snippy as they waded out through the water. Weeds and dead branches caught on their legs as they pushed through, and every time they tried to get their footing, they slipped on algae covered rocks or sunk ankle deep in muck. All in all, it was a terrible trudge—frustratingly slow and murky.

“If this is some wild goose chase, I’m going to kill you both,” Kanda grumbled, his head almost dipping below the water as he fought to keep their weapons dry. “Are we sure the beansprout didn’t just leave to go back to the temple?”

“Allen would’ve said goodbye, Yuu. Even you know that much,” Alma chided him, swimming with ease across the river.

“I know what I felt,” Lenalee added, fighting with her drenched clothes as she swam next to Kanda. “Allen’s in trouble. We have to find him.”

With a sigh, Kanda continued through the water, cursing under his breath. At this point, Allen had better be close to death by the time they found him—because if he wasn’t, Kanda was going to kill the priest himself.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The spirit had tried to ignore Allen for a while, but as the time passed, he could tell she grew weary of the silence. She fidgeted and sighed as she tried not to stare at him. Every time Allen softly cried out in pain or choked back a groan, her eyes returned to him, body stiff and on edge. When she finally spoke up, Allen almost sighed in relief.

“You and the kitsune. You couldn’t be happy forever,” she said, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “Be glad I’m ending it for you.”

“No?” Allen asked, his voice strained from the pain. “And why is that?”

The spirit shuffled her feet in the water, watching the ripples break the placid surface. “It never works out. Humans can’t love spirits. They only hurt them.”

Allen paused, watching her as he mulled over her words. “…Were you in love with a human?”

Her eyebrows pinched tight, and the pain in Allen’s wound flared for a brief moment. Her yellow eyes stared down the cavern, unfocused. “He said he loved me. He lied.”

“Humans lie sometimes. It’s a nasty thing.” Allen admitted, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. His body protested even the tiniest movement, forcing him to give up the attempt.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears. She spoke again, as if he weren’t there in the cave with her. “We were going to run away together. His family didn’t like me, didn’t want him to be with a _monster_.” She dug her fingers into the rocks below, nails scraping over the stone. Allen winced at the grating sound. “We were to meet at this river and run away together, but instead, men from his village showed up to kill me.”

She met Allen’s gaze then, unremorseful as her yellow eyes glowed in the dark. “But I killed them first—drowned them in the river.”

“Is that why you drowned the villagers in town?” Allen asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible. The pain in his limbs had dulled for the moment, but he still felt that agonizing buzz of the poison burning in his veins.

The spirit’s face pinched tight at the question, and she averted her gaze once more. “They deserved it.”

“And do I? Does Lavi?”

“He’ll thank me when you’re gone. He’ll understand.”

“I don’t think he will,” Allen added, voice softer than he thought possible in the moment.

“Spirits and humans don’t belong together!” she shouted, her voice echoing off the cavern walls. Her pain wasn’t as acute as she glared at him from across the water, but he heard the heavy sadness in her voice as she refused to back down. “I don’t care what you say! I know it will only cause pain. The world would be better off without humans.”

Allen shook his head, feeling drowsy even in the intense moment. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe it would be. But I know that if you kill me here, you’ll cause Lavi more pain than I ever have.”

“No—you’re wrong,” she spat back, venom oozing from her voice.

“I can help you, if you want,” Allen said, watching her carefully even as his vision blurred. “I can help you let go of your pain.”

The spirit sat there, silent as she stared back at Allen. There was a flicker of something in her eyes, almost conceding in a way, like she wanted to take his help. But just as quickly as he saw it, it disappeared once more. “No,” she replied, flatly, turning away once more.

“Do you want to hurt for the rest of your life? Forever?” Allen asked, curling in on himself to conserve his energy and warmth. Even his tongue had grown cold from sitting in the icy water.

“It’s better than letting another human hurt me.”

“I think you’re still letting that human hurt you.”

The spirit glared at him, frustration tight on her face. Even in the dark, he could see she wanted to accept his help, but stubbornness born from years of hatred kept her from giving in. He had thought he’d broken through, that he might have convinced her to give up on this misdirected revenge, but the tiny flame of hope that had been quietly burning in his chest had all but snuffed out.

She was too hurt, too broken. He couldn’t get through to her before the poison took his life. She’d damned herself to a life of hatred and pain just as she’d damned him to death. He only wished he could’ve seen his love one last time before the end. Closing his eyes, Allen thought of Lavi and wished with all his heart that he could see his kitsune once more.

Suddenly, a roar of bright orange flames burst through the cave. The spirit screamed, retreating further down the cavern. Allen winced, expecting the fire to burn his already aching skin, but he felt nothing—no heat, no burning. Before he could gather the strength to find the source of the flames, strong arms lifted him from the water and held him close.

The warmth coaxed life back to Allen’s freezing limbs, and when he managed to tip his chin up to see his savior, his lips curled into a smile. “You came for me,” Allen mumbled into Lavi’s chest, icy fingers digging his forearms.

“Of course I did,” Lavi replied, kissing his forehead gently before rushing back out of the cave. Water splashed around his feet as he darted outside, and as soon as they passed the entrance, the air warmed immediately. The unnatural cold of the cave disappeared, and Allen’s body already began to regain the warmth it had lost. However, the pain still laced his limbs and forced him to rely on Lavi for support.

Lavi helped him to his feet, still holding onto Allen as they stopped just outside the cave. Allen didn’t recognize the area, though he knew the river was the same one that ran near the village and the temple. They stood on large boulders, the water rushing past them. Trees lined the riverbed, thick and dense, their roots crawling along the edge of the river like knotted, aged fingers.

When Lavi tried to pull him further away from the cave, Allen resisted, in spite of his lack of energy. Lavi looked back on him with confusion, their fingers still twisted together. “Allen, we have to go before she realizes the flames were an illusion.”

Allen shook his head. He tried to speak, but another surge of pain raced through his veins. He lost his balance, dropping to his knees. The rocks scraped his flesh before Lavi could catch him.

“He’s not going anywhere!” the spirit spat, watching them from the mouth of the cave. Her yellow eyes stared them down, her chest heaving rapidly with angry, frustrated breaths.

Lavi knelt down with Allen, consumed by worry. He held the priest close before glaring back at the spirit. “What did you do to him?!”

She laughed, the dead noise echoing in the forest surrounding them. “I poisoned him. He’ll be dead soon. You can thank me later.”

“L-Lavi,” Allen rasped through gritted teeth. He wanted to calm the kitsune down, stop him from acting rashly, but the poison had left him all but useless. He could barely move or speak, and the angrier the spirit grew, the weaker Allen felt.

“You,” Lavi growled, glaring at the spirit with a ferocity that Allen had never seen in his lover’s face before. “If he dies, I’ll rip your throat out.” He bared his fangs and claws, stalking closer and putting himself between the spirit and Allen.

With a laugh devoid of humor, the spirit’s lips curled up in a mockery of a smile. “Stupid kitsune!” she berated him, crouching down on the rocks. “Let me dispose of the human and set you free from the hold he has on you.”

Allen felt the energy shift, and turned his gaze to the spirit. She was up to something—but he couldn’t tell what it was yet. “Lavi, be careful,” he warned, but his voice was lost to the sound of the rushing water around them.

Lavi took a step closer, the anger vibrating off his skin with an electric energy. Allen watched in awe as the two spirits stared each other down, their energy crackling in the air as they prepared to fight.

“The only one who needs to be freed is you—from your stupid grudge against humans!” Lavi snapped, his ears flattened back against his head as he growled.

“I beg to differ.” The spirit’s form shifted, her image changing in the span of seconds. Her body elongated, thick and scaly, arms and legs disappearing. Her mouth grew wide, rows of sharp fangs lining her mouth. Realizing the extent of her shifting, Lavi turned and grabbed Allen, bolting back as far as they could while she finished her transformation.

When they turned back, the spirit showed her true form—a giant snake. Her eyes were the same yellow color as before, pupils slitted, and her scales glowed white under the light of the moon. With a hiss, she coiled her body, mouth open to show off razor sharp teeth as she towered over them.

Once they were a safe distance away, Lavi smirked at the transformed spirit before him. “A serpent, eh? It’s no wonder you use poison and trickery to get your way.”

“Silence!” she shouted, hissing as her body coiled tighter against his words. Her pupils dilated, focusing in on Lavi’s form. “If you’re so keen to protect that human, then come for me.”

Lavi grinned, teeth gleaming in the darkness. “With pleasure.” He launched himself at the spirit in a flash, his own human-esque appearance shifting to his true fox form. Aiming for her neck, Lavi snapped his jaws and bit down hard. His teeth barely scraped her scales, and with a flick of her body, she threw Lavi off. His claws scraped over the rocks to regain his balance, the orange fur on his back standing on end as he growled.

With a hiss, the spirit attacked, striking at Lavi. Her teeth snapped at air—Lavi darting away too quick for her to keep up. He jumped to the side, rushing behind to flank her. However, she had followed his movements with precision. Before Lavi could get the jump on her, she struck again. This time, he lost his footing and nearly slipped into the river as he dodged her attack.

Allen watched them trade blows, neither doing anything more than driving the other back. Lavi threw more foxfire her way in hopes of distracting her, and she retaliated by lunging at him. Allen shook his head, unable to do more than watch and pray for both spirits to come to their senses. Fighting wouldn’t win this—he was certain of that. But in his state, he couldn’t muster the strength to stop them.

The spirit landed a blow, knocking Lavi back against the rocks with a wave of her solid head. He fell next to Allen, whimpering from the violent strike. Allen’s eyes widened, and even in his weakened state, he reached out to the fox.

“Lavi!” Allen’s hand smoothed against the kitsune’s orange fur, comforting him as he checked for wounds. As Lavi struggled to get to his feet, Allen pulled him close. “This won’t solve anything. We can’t win like this.”

“That’s the poison talking, Allen. I can beat her,” Lavi assured him, his bright green eye glistening with determination as he steadied himself on the slick rocks.

“We need to purify her and this cave,” Allen continued, cradling his bitten hand to his chest again. “It’s the only way to stop this for good.”

“And how exactly do you propose we do that?” Lavi asked, keeping his gaze on the spirit as she slithered closer, tongue flicking past her scaly lips.

Lavi had a point—without his talismans or any tools, there was little he could do to leech the negative energy from this place. Their only hope was for Lavi to kill the spirit, or to escape, and with Allen barely able to move, escape was unlikely. Besides, if they couldn’t counteract the poison flooding his veins, he wouldn’t make it much longer regardless of the outcome of the fight.

Allen gasped again, pain shooting through his body. It ached worse than before, and as he looked up at the spirit, he saw his pain reflected in her eyes. She’d been carrying it for so long—all the hurt and betrayal. He couldn’t blame her for it, for feeling like she couldn’t trust humans. “Lavi… We can’t kill her. We can’t.”

“If we don’t, she’ll kill us,” Lavi growled back, pulling away from Allen and glaring back at the spirit.

Her snake form uncurled, tail whipping back and forth in irritation. “Whispers and plotting won’t save you now,” she said, her words coming out with a hiss.

Lavi shifted, his movements too fast for Allen to see, and they were fighting again. He launched himself at the snake, teeth attempting to rip into her long body, but barely penetrating the thick scales. The spirit knocked him back once more, her tail whipping his body back against the rocks. He hit them with a sickening thump, yelping in pain.

“Lavi!” Allen cried out. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but couldn’t even get off the ground. His body shook like a dry leaf in the wind, and his vision blurred. He stared at Lavi’s form against the rocks, struggling to get up.

The spirit laughed, slithering closer to the kitsune. “If you’re this stubborn and won’t accept my help, perhaps I should put you out of your misery?” She leaned in closer, mouth open and teeth glistening in the moonlight. Lavi growled back, still watching her with a defiant glare.

Just as she was about to strike, the sound of steel rang through the air.

Before the spirit could touch Lavi, Kanda jumped in front and blocked the strike with his katana. She screamed in pain as the sharp steel cut at her mouth and retreated back towards the cave.

Allen’s eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold, and when soft, warm hands touched his shoulders, he turned and saw Lenalee’s worried face looking down at him. Alma stood next to her, his own sword drawn as he protected them both.

“Allen! Are you okay?” Lenalee asked, kneeling down and brushing her hand over his forehead, pushing back his sweat-slicked hair.

He shook his head, her calm touch and sweet voice misplaced amid the sounds of hissing and the scuffles of the fight. “The spirit—she poisoned me.”

Lenalee pulled a handful of talismans from the folds of her shirt, pressing one against Allen’s chest. “Hold onto that. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Kanda stood his ground as the snake writhed on the rocks. She retreated only far enough to keep out of the swordsman’s reach, hissing and curling up on herself as she watched them with a wary eye. Lavi took the chance to retreat, limping over the slick, wet rocks towards Allen. Before he could reach him, Alma brandished his weapon at the fox, halting his progress.

“Not a step closer!” Alma warned, eyes narrowed as he glared down at the kitsune.

Lavi growled in retaliation, but before either could act, Allen shot forward and grabbed Alma’s arm, keeping him from striking the first blow. “Wait! Don’t hurt him!” Allen gasped out, still riddled with pain as he struggled to stay upright. Alma stopped in that instant, looking back at Allen with confusion.

“He’s my—” Allen cut himself off and shook his head, words failing him. “He’s a friend.”

After sharing a confused look with Lenalee, Alma backed off and let Lavi pass. He watched as Lavi limped to Allen in his fox form, then settled next to him on the rocks. Lavi kept his gaze on them, even as Allen wrapped an arm around his body to keep himself sitting up, fingers trembling as he held onto his thick fur.

Lenalee turned to them, her eyes full of questions as she looked from the fox to her friend. “Allen, wh—”

“A little help here!” Kanda shouted, yanking them back to their current crisis. The spirit had shaken off her injuries and reared back up to attack once more.

Alma cussed and joined Kanda, blocking the giant snake’s path and keeping her away from Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi. She hissed and struck at both of them, but missed each time, Alma and Kanda barely managing to block each of her attacks.

“So, Yuu, do you believe in spirits now?” Alma asked, grinning as he blocked another attack from the spirit, nearly getting bitten for the effort.

“Shut up,” Kanda snapped back, dodging another strike from the snake.

Behind them, Lenalee clutched the talismans in her hands, focusing on the snake as she took in the spirit’s guise. She scanned the area, calculating her plan of attack. The rocks spilling out past the cave entrance formed a raised, circular area, keeping most of the river at bay. It was the perfect size.

“Leave this place now!” the spirit screamed, slithering closer as she lifted her head in a bid to strike the two swordsmen once more.

“Not a chance,” Alma replied, lashing out to slice at her throat, just missing his target. Kanda attacked after that, and managed to nick her scales, but the glancing blow didn’t slow her down. She attacked again, hissing viciously.

While Kanda and Alma kept the spirit distracted, Lenalee ran to the edge of the rocks. She placed talismans every few feet, working her way around until she completed the circle with eight total talismen. Energy hummed in the air as the magicked papers emitted a faint glow. As soon as the seals were set, Lenalee clasped her hands together and chanted.

When the first word left her mouth, light surrounded them, bright beams reaching to the sky where each talisman had been placed. Only then did the spirit notice what had happened, and bolted towards the river to escape—but it was too late. She bounced back from the light, the energy barrier already trapping them all inside. She turned her slitted eyes to Lenalee, hissing with displeasure.

“What have you done?!” she screamed, darting forward to attack the priestess, only to be blocked once more by Kanda and Alma.

“Not so fast!” Alma shouted, back on the offensive with Kanda right on his heels. They distracted the spirit with blow after blow as Lenalee did her work.

Allen watched from the edge of the circle, still leaning heavily against Lavi as his friends came to their aid. Lavi growled softly as he observed the fight with an unblinking gaze. They could do nothing but watch as the scene unfolded before them. Allen felt the buzz of Lenalee’s energy as she worked on purifying the spirit’s soul. The longer she chanted, the stronger it grew. He felt the pain in his own body receding, slow but steady.

Lenalee’s chanting grew faster, louder, and Allen watched as the spirit squirmed against the rocks. Unable to fight the priestess’ energy any longer, she writhed on the ground in agony. The talisman leeched the negative energy from the spirit’s body as it purified her soul. Lenalee kept her eyes locked on the spirit’s, and when the spirit could no longer move, she walked forward.

The chanting continued, and Lenalee held the last talisman in front of her as she took careful steps towards the snake. Alma and Kanda watched them carefully, ready to protect her if need be. Panting, the spirit’s eyes met Allen’s from across the circle, panic burning bright in those yellow gems. Her hold on his body slowly withered, and as Allen breathed easier, the spirit grew weaker until she could barely move. When the energy had all but left her body, Lenalee bent down and pressed the final talisman to the spirit’s forehead.

The spirit screamed, a bright light engulfing her body and swallowing her whole. Her snake-like form faded, scales disappearing and her body shrinking. Allen stared, unable to look away as he caught sight of her true form. Soft light hung in the air for a moment, her presence ethereal like mist or wisps of fluffy white clouds.

Lenalee dropped the barrier and the spirit faded, the soft pink light slowly scattering into the wind. She smiled, watching the light disappear. “There—her soul can rest in peace now.” She turned around, and headed back to check on Allen. “Are you feeling better?”

Allen nodded, still leaning against Lavi as Lenalee knelt down next to him. “You dissipated the dark energy?” he asked, still dizzy.

“I did,” Lenalee answered, “Though the area should still be cleansed and a shrine erected to keep the spirit appeased. But we can do that later. We should get you back to the village. You look about ready to faint.”

Allen gave a soft chuckle in reply before pushing himself to stand. “No, I’ll be fine.” However, before he could make it to his feet, the renewed blood flow rushed to his head, and unable to catch himself, Allen tumbled forward—unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this! :3c


	8. Tell Me Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the final chapter. :3

The sound of twittering birds and cicadas pulled Allen from sleep. He felt warm, uncomfortably so. He shifted on the softness under him, sweat-drenched clothes sticking to his skin. Groaning softly, he turned to his side and slowly cracked open his eyes.

“Where…?” he mumbled, disoriented as he tried to sit up, only to fall back again when his head spun. He closed his eyes and waited for the dizzy spell to pass.

“Allen?”

When he heard his name, Allen opened his eyes once more, and saw Lenalee leaning down next to him. It was only then that he realized he was in his own bed at the temple. Something was cooking over the hearth and he heard Alma and Kanda’s voices not far away, likely just out in the main temple square if he wasn’t mistaken. He smiled, relaxing back on the mattress again. “I seem to have missed a few things.”

She laughed, shaking her head as she dipped a white cloth in the cool bowl of water next to her and wrung it out before resting it over Allen’s forehead. “Just a bit. You did collapse on us right after all the fun—and before you could properly introduce us to your little friend.”

Allen flushed, glancing away as he tugged at the blankets covering him. “Ah, Lavi… Is he all right?”

“No more than a few cuts and nasty bruises,” Lenalee said, still watching him with an amused grin.

“Where is he now?” Allen asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“He’s around here somewhere. I don’t think he’s left the temple grounds since we brought you back.” Lenalee stood, grabbing a small cup of tea and handing it to Allen. She helped him to sit so he could drink without spilling. “He doesn’t seem to trust us very much at all. The only time he makes himself seen is when he thinks we’re away or asleep.”

“Asleep? How long have I been out?” Allen asked, giving the cup back to Lenalee after taking a long gulp.

“Two days,” she replied, handing him a bowl next. She’d prepared a hearty soup filled with leeks, tubers, rice, and fish. The smell made his mouth water. “We were worried you might not wake up. Whatever spell the spirit had over you must’ve been a strong one. We had to carry you back here after you fainted.”

Allen took a spoonful and moaned in appreciation. If he’d been asleep for two days, it was no wonder his stomach felt like a barren hovel. He scooped in a few more mouthfuls before replying. “I’m not sure exactly what she did. She referred to it as a poison, and to be honest, it felt like one.”

Lenalee nodded and sat back as Allen ate. “It was probably much like one, but I think it had more to do with her emotions than an actual poison. She seemed to have some sort of link with you. I’m sure your fainting spell was due to breaking the connection more than anything.”

Allen continued eating, his pace slowing down as Lenalee spoke. While he was in the cave, the spirit had mentioned falling in love with a human, and the betrayal that followed. It was likely why she had haunted him like she did. Seeing his relationship with Lavi had to have dredged up unpleasant memories.

His silence went on too long, and Lenalee caught the pensive look on his face. “Are you all right, Allen? You still seem a little out of it.”

“Sorry,” he said quickly, giving her a reassuring smile. “Just sore and exhausted is all.”

“Well, that’s to be expected. You went through a lot.”

Allen said nothing, using his food as a distraction while he became lost in thought. Lenalee turned to grab him another cup of tea, as well as some water. When she sat back down next to his futon, she smirked.

“So, tell me about your kitsune friend.”

Nearly choking on a mouthful of soup, Allen coughed and drank down his water to clear his throat. He tried to avoid her curious gaze, but it was impossible. With a resigned sigh, he leaned back against the wall and stirred his soup. “There’s not much to tell, really…”

“Oh, what a load of garbage,” Lenalee replied, laughing before pouring herself some tea as well. “How long have you been hiding him from us?”

Allen winced, staring down at his soup as guilt simmered in his stomach. “A while.”

“What’s ‘a while’?”

“…Two years, give or take.”

He had chosen the wrong time to speak—Lenalee nearly spit out her mouthful of tea when he’d confessed. “Two years? Two years?!” She stared at him with an incredulous look. “How did you even manage that?”

Shrugging, Allen continued to busy himself with his food; it was easier than looking up at Lenalee. “Lavi comes and goes as he pleases. And he’s good at keeping hidden. Besides, I’m alone here most of the time anyway. It’s not like anyone can sneak up on us easily.”

“Unbelievable,” Lenalee said, still trying to keep her surprised laughter in check. She smiled back at Allen. “You two must be very close.”

“…You could say that,” Allen admitted, his cheeks flushed brightly as he still avoided eye contact. He could sense the underlying meaning in her words.

“Kanda still doesn’t trust him, but he also didn’t think spirits were real until a few days ago, so I’d give him some time to warm up to him.” She shook her head, then took another sip of tea before continuing. “And as I said before, he hasn’t been around much, though I can sense his presence nearby.”

A small smile tugged on Allen’s lips. “Please don’t be offended by his behavior. He’s… he’s nervous around humans.”

“But not you?” Lenalee added, her eyebrows quirked up with interest.

“We have a… mutual trust.” Allen took another spoonful of soup.

“Mmm, so I can see.” Lenalee tugged the washcloth from his forehead and dipped it back in the bowl to cool. “He brought food while we’ve been here, too. Fresh fish, some zenmaki, and a couple of squirrels. Alma seemed impressed, though I think it was more due to the ‘magically appearing food,’ as he so eloquently put it.”

Allen snickered. “Lavi has a way of sneaking around. He’s done it to me too many times to count. And he likes bringing me food.”

“Well, I hope he comes out before we return to the village. I’d like to meet him properly.” Lenalee stood and went about cleaning up the mess she’d made while cooking while Allen finished the rest of his soup.

Staring down in his bowl, Allen watched the creamy soup shift as he rolled the bowl in his hands. “Lena? You’re not…upset?”

“Why would I be upset?” she asked, still going about her task.

He paused for a moment, waiting until he could let the question spill from his tongue without obstruction. “That I’d kept Lavi a secret?”

“I won’t tell you that I’m not a bit sad that you didn’t tell me sooner,” she admitted, her tone still light and unburdened. “But I’m sure you have your reasons. And considering how skittish your little friend is, I am sure that had more to do with it than your trust in me.”

Feeling less dizzy than he had a few minutes ago, Allen sat up straighter and finished the last of his soup before setting the empty bowl aside on the nearby table. “I did want to tell you, and Alma and Kanda as well. But Lavi is still very nervous around humans. I couldn’t tell you without his consent.”

She turned to him as she gathered the dirty dishes on the table. “Then I will wait patiently until he’s ready to meet us properly.”

Allen smiled back, his heart lighter than it had been in months. He knew Lenalee would understand.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The day passed by quickly, and Allen felt his strength return just as fast. After a well-deserved bath and some more delicious meals prepared by his friends, he almost felt like his old self again.

As night fell, Lenalee, Alma, and Kanda retired to the guest room, leaving Allen to his own devices in his quarters. Even after spending the past few days asleep, he still felt the need to get more rest. It wasn’t long before he curled back up in his bed and waited for sleep. However, just as he teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, he felt a warm breeze on his face and the blankets around him shifted

Allen hummed as warm fingers brushed over his cheek and the smell of fresh earth and peach blossoms filled his lungs. “Lavi,” he whispered, knowing the kitsune’s presence without having to open his eyes.

Lavi didn’t stop touching him, though his fingers grew bolder, smoothing down the line of his jaw, then his exposed neck. “How are you feeling?”

Opening his eyes, Allen looked up at Lavi. The darkness kept him from seeing as well as he would have liked, and he reached up to cup Lavi’s cheek to make up for it. “Better. Still a little sore, but I’m okay.”

Leaning in, Lavi rubbed his cheek against Allen’s, worried noise rumbling in his throat. Allen rested one hand on the back of Lavi’s head before the kitsune buried his face into his neck. Strong arms wrapped around Allen, pulling him up off the mattress and flush against Lavi’s chest.

“Lavi?” Allen asked, concern lacing his voice as he felt the fox tremble against him.

“I was worried,” Lavi admitted, holding Allen closer, as if he were afraid he’d disappear if he let go.

Allen pressed his face against Lavi’s shoulder, feeling the familiar fabric of his kimono against his cheeks. “I know. I’m okay, though. No need to worry anymore.”

Lavi didn’t speak for a moment, still clinging to Allen with a quiet desperation. He nosed against Allen’s ear, a concerned whine rumbling in his throat. “I thought… I thought you might…” Another whine, more pained this time, cut off his words. Allen knew what he’d wanted to say, but couldn’t voice in the moment.

“I’m sorry to have worried you,” Allen said, running his fingers through Lavi’s hair with comforting strokes.

“No—I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner. I should’ve gone to the festival with you. At least then I could’ve protected you and—”

“ _Lavi_ ,” Allen interrupted, his tone warning the kitsune to cease his rant. “It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. Sooner or later we would’ve had to deal with the spirit. At least now she’s at rest and we’re all safe.”

“But—”

“No one could’ve known what would happen,” Allen assured him, whispering in his ear. “All that matters is that it worked out in the end.”

Lavi sighed, sagging heavier against Allen and smiled against his neck. “Always such an optimist. No wonder you’re a priest.”

Allen chuckled, shaking his head and gently pushing Lavi back. When he saw Lavi’s face, he rested both hands on his cheeks and kissed him with a gentle touch. Lavi hummed, pleased as he leaned into the kiss, his hands settling against Allen’s sides.

When Allen pulled away, he smiled up at Lavi. “Stay for a while?” he asked, his voice weaker than it had been all day.

Lavi glanced at the door, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “But your friends are—”

“Don’t worry about them,” Allen assured him, pulling him down for another quick kiss. “Just worry about you and me.”

Lavi licked his lips and looked back down at Allen. “Are you sure it’s all right?” He hovered close, hands shaking as he pressed them against Allen’s body.

Allen nodded and shifted to the side to make room for Lavi on the bed. “Just stay with me tonight.”

Without another word, Lavi slipped under the covers, pulling the thin blanket over both of them before settling in next to Allen. When he was comfortable, he nuzzled the side of Allen’s face and purred softly. Allen sighed contently as he wrapped an arm around Lavi’s waist and curled up against him.

As soon as Allen relaxed against Lavi’s chest, he fell asleep.

 

xXxXxXx

 

They walked along the river, the current calm as the sun shined down through the leaves overhead. The sunlight glistened over pristine water as Allen shifted his bag to the other arm. Lavi watched him carefully as they side-stepped overgrown weeds and bushes that lined the edge of the river.

“Are you sure it’s this way?” Allen asked, nearly tripping over a loose rock. Lavi caught his arm and held him until he steadied his feet again.

“Of course I am,” Lavi replied, pushing back a few low hanging branches from their path. “Need I remind you that I’m the one who found it in the first place.”

“Oh, I recall,” Allen said, holding back a laugh as he ducked under the branch and waited for Lavi to join him. “I doubt you’ll let anyone forget that you found the cave first.”

They were quiet for a long moment, weaving around the dense bushes and trees that lined the river. The cicadas buzzed in the trees around them, a constant companion as they made their own trail towards the cave.

By the time they caught sight of it, the sun was directly overhead. They didn’t have much time to stop, but he knew if he told Lenalee why they were late, she would understand.

“Are you sure you want to do this now?” Lavi asked as he stepped into the shallows along the river. They had to cross knee-deep water to get to the cave, and after he’d stepped in, he helped Allen down as well. Allen tried to keep his kimono out of the water, but Lavi didn’t bother, letting the fabric get soaked as they waded over.

“It’s been two weeks,” Allen replied, holding Lavi’s hand to steady himself as he traversed the sandy river bottom, tadpoles swimming around their ankles. “I owe it to her to come.”

As they stepped back up onto the rocks, Allen saw it—the small shrine Lenalee had erected for the spirit after she had cleansed her soul. It was an unremarkable shrine, much like others he’d seen in the area, but it was sturdy. Lenalee had made sure to use the best wood available, and constructed the small box with care. Charms and offerings had already been left at the remote shrine, most likely by Lenalee, but Allen knew he needed to come to pay his respects as well.

Lavi stood back at the water’s edge as Allen knelt down on the slippery rocks and pulled out his cleaning materials. He brushed off the shrine, making sure no dirt or debris clouded its features, then set a small offering on it—a ball of mochi. When he’d finished, he clasped his hands together, bowed his head, and prayed.

The malevolent aura that had surrounded the cave the last time he was here had dissipated. Instead, he felt something else—something softer. Warm. Welcoming.

Allen sensed the spirit watching him, though she didn’t make her presence visible. The tingling at the back of his neck send a shiver down his spine. The spirit seemed playful, happy, and it set Allen’s heart at ease. He opened his eyes and rested a hand on the shrine, the smooth wood warm under his fingers.

A thought came to him then, a memory, and he smiled softly. “…Tell me your name?” he asked the spirit, words whispered with care.

A breeze rustled the leaves overhead, and Allen felt the wind curl around him, caressing his face as it whipped up his white hair. Then, a voice whispered back in his ear. “Road.”

He smiled, withdrawing his hand from the shrine. “Road,” he repeated, still speaking in hushed tones. “I’ll be back again soon. I promise.”

Allen collected his things and stood, turning to meet Lavi back at the edge of the river. He walked slowly, trying to keep from slipping on the rocks as he took Lavi’s outstretched hand.

“Her spirit is at rest?” Lavi asked, helping Allen cross the river once more. When they got back on the other side of the riverbank, they headed back the way they had come. It would take a few minutes to return to the main trail, then they would meet up with Lenalee, Kanda, and Alma at the village.

“It seems so,” Allen replied, squeezing out the edge of his kimono that had dipped into the cool water as they crossed the river.

“Good. I don’t want to deal with any more dangerous spirits haunting you. One was enough.” Even when they reached dry land, Lavi hadn’t let go of Allen’s hand. Their fingers intertwined, clasped loosely as they worked their way through the thick bushes and trees.

Allen grinned, giving Lavi a sly look. “Right—having you around is enough for me.”

Lavi gasped, his orange fox ears flicking backwards in mock-shock. “Ah! Allen! Are you calling me dangerous?”

“No, but you _are_ a handful.”

“Just one hand?” Lavi asked suggestively, pulling Allen closer as they ducked under a tree branch. “You seem to use both whenever you’re with me. And quite often your mouth as well.”

“Lavi!” Allen smacked him lightly on the shoulder as they shuffled through the underbrush. Lavi simply laughed, not bothering to dodge the half-hearted smack.

“What? Are you saying it’s not true?” he asked, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Allen’s cheek.

“You’re so blunt. I should put a talisman on your lips to keep them shut so I can get some peace and quiet.”

“Please, you appreciate my sense of humor and wit too much to stifle it,” Lavi said, grinning mischievously down at the priest. His hand slipped away from Allen’s and curled around his waist instead, pulling him closer. “Besides, there are better ways to keep me quiet—like using those pretty pink lips of yours.”

Allen snorted then, lifting a hand to hide his laughter. “I suppose I can’t argue that point. It _would_ be easier to just kiss you.”

“My lips are all yours, priest.”

Without hesitation, Allen grabbed the front of Lavi’s green kimono, pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. The kitsune quickly melted into Allen’s touch, humming with delight. His hands rested against Allen’s shoulders, leaning in to press their bodies together.

Allen pulled away after a few minutes, face flushed from the heated kiss. He swallowed, staring at Lavi’s chest as he cleared his throat. “Well, um…” His fingers busied themselves with smoothing out the wrinkles on Lavi’s kimono. “…We should get going. Lenalee’s expecting us soon.”

“Mm, she is,” Lavi agreed, leaning back in to kiss Allen’s cheek. He nosed against his ear before whispering, “But we could take a break. For just a few minutes, of course.” His sneaky fingers slipped along the edge of Allen’s collar, teasing his skin.

Allen hummed softly, knees weak as Lavi pressed a few more kisses along his neck. “We— _ahh_ —we don’t have time, though.”

“We can make time.”

“I don’t think you know how times works,” Allen replied, even as Lavi pulled him deeper into the woods and away from the river. The kitsune already had his kimono half undone when he lifted Allen off his feet and carried him to a small clearing. Allen squealed in delight, his legs wrapping around Lavi’s waist as leaves and branches caught in their hair. “ _Lavi!_ ”

“Your friends can wait,” Lavi said as they settled on the ground under a large maple tree. The grass grew patchy, but the soil was soft as Lavi laid Allen back on the ground. “But I cannot.”

Allen laughed, his arms tightening around Lavi’s neck, pulling him closer. “Impatient fox.”

With a grin, Lavi smoothed one of his hands under Allen’s kimono and up his leg. “Hmm, would you rather I stop, then?”

The touch sent a shiver of excitement up Allen’s spine, his fingers gripping harder into the fabric of Lavi’s kimono. “No,” he replied, voice already husky with want. “You’re right. They can wait.” Looking up into Lavi’s eye, he smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. Their lips lingered against each other, warm and wet, and Allen knew in his heart that this—what they had together in that moment—was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, scene. *takes a bow*
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments on this fic! I'm so happy to see everyone enjoying it as much as I did. BIG thanks go out to errantknightess, who beta'd this fic lovingly for me, and also cheered me on so I could finally complete it. (I'd only been talking about it to her for over a year before I started writing. XD) 
> 
> I know this was a shorter fic, and honestly, there were many more things I had wanted to explore, but this story arc wrapped up so well. I might write some one-shots later for this AU if I have time, because I so love it, but I can't promise anything. T_T 
> 
> Again, thank you all, and I hope to see your names in the comments again! :3


End file.
